Chaotic Families
by Aerilon452
Summary: A/U. Charyn is the child of Kathryn and Chakotay while carrying a big secret. they are a family estranged and now surviving in the Delta quadrant. Charyn has to learn to live with her parents and her parents slowly allow love to bind them together.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**DELTA QUADRANT:**

**TWO MONTHS AFTER MEETING THE CARETAKER**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her Ready room and read yet another report from Lt. Carey about her daughter Charyn. In the two weeks that Voyager had been in the Delta Quadrant Charyn had done more than Kathryn would have thought. Her daughter used her genius to help repair the ship instead of using her talents for what she had been doing before this unforeseen detour. Kathryn Janeway's daughter had been headed down the path to being a criminal. It was true that Charyn was a genius but she took it for granted and it managed to land her in some trouble with the law. Kathryn could still hear her daughters words from two months ago when she had been found on the lower decks…

_Kathryn stood on the bridge and waited for the security detail to bring the intruder to the bridge. They were already in the Badlands pursuing the Maquis; it was all they needed to have an intruder aboard. She turned when the turbo lift doors whooshed open. She had been prepared for a number of faces to appear, but not the face of her daughter dressed like someone from the 21__st__ century. Kathryn would have preferred anyone else, not her own daughter. But here was Charyn with her hands in cuffs behind her back._

_The first words out of he Captain's mouth had been, "What are you doing here?"_

_Charyn shrugged and looked back and forth between the security guards he flanked her. She wasn't going to say anything with them behind her. It was plain to see that her mother was not very happy with having her on Voyager, but she had to be here; her spirit guide told her this was where she needed to be. She doubted her mother would approve of that trail of logic but she was here and she wasn't leaving, even if that meant being tossed in the brig for being a stow away._

"_Gentlemen, take her to my Ready Room." Janeway ordered and followed them until they were out of sight of the rest of the bridge crew. _

_Janeway waited for the guards to leave before she started in on her daughter. The minute the doors closed Kathryn asked, "What do you think you are doing here?"_

"_I could tell you but you won't believe me." Charyn answered as she slowly worked on unsealing the cuffs that bound her wrists._

"_Oh, Charyn," Kathryn sighed, "This is not one of your games."_

"_I know." Charyn said and unlocked the cuffs tossing them on her mother's desk. She stood up and walked to where her mother stood in front of the couch. For a minute her mother wouldn't look at her. She took that moment to study her reflection. The only hint that she was at all related to the Captain was the flowing main of auburn hair and the blue eyes. Everything else was her father; the dark skin, the dimples, and the sense of being a contrary._

"_How did you get on board or do I want to know?" Kathryn asked gazing at her daughter's reflection._

"_I could tell you, but you would start yelling again."_

"_What makes you think I would yell?"_

"_You're my mother, you always yell."_

_Kathryn was just about to formulate a reply when Voyager shook violently sending her and her daughter off their feet and to the deck. Kathryn reached for Charyn's hand and tried to pull her up…_

The chime to her Ready Room sounded pulling Kathryn out of her memories. Who ever was at her door didn't wait for a reply but simply entered. It was Chakotay. He smiled at her and instantly everything else just faded away. But she couldn't let herself get lost in his smile, there was ship business to attend to and there was also the matter of Charyn and where to place her so she would stop getting in trouble. If only Charyn would follow protocol and respect the rules, but that was not their daughter. No, Charyn had her own set of rules and her own sense of Honor. There was no denying that she was a genius. Her daughter had a way of fixing things that even season engineers had trouble with. If Charyn thought she could fix it, then she could, and she did.

Chakotay could see it on Kathryn's eyes that she was troubled, that she was annoyed and that she was going to tell him about it. He already had a feeling her knew what the subject pertained to, but he would let Kathryn bring it up. For fifteen years all he could think about what his daughter and the lover he had to leave behind. The Cardassians had been making trouble on his home world. They lived so close to the border that the Cardassians thought they owned his planet, his home. Charyn had been three and Kathryn had just been assigned to the Albitani as a science officer. Chakotay had told Kathryn what he had to do, what had happened and she had accepted it, and told him to go. Leaving her, leaving his daughter was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Have you seen this?" Kathryn handed him the PADD with Carey's complaint on it to Chakotay.

"Yes, Carey sent me a copy as well. B'Elanna tells me that Charyn has been helping out, not causing trouble. She is being very Maquis, pitching in when she is needed. She is doing more to help than you or I thought she would." Chakotay replied and he knew that was not the answer that Kathryn wanted to hear. It was true that Charyn was doing more than either of them thought she would, but they were now in this together, with everyone had to help out. And that went for a child prodigy.

"It's hard to believe that Charyn would help at all." Kathryn rose from the couch and walked to her replicator to get a cup of coffee that had little punch to it.

"Captain, she is stuck just like the rest of us. She knows to pitch in and help; she's gets that from you." Chakotay stood as well. Their child was so much like the both of them it was a wonder they could even be in the same room for any length of time.

Kathryn turned to him, "Even in private you call me Captain."

Chakotay smiled and answered, "You have not given me leave to call you by your first name in private."

"Oh, then I give you leave to use my name," Kathryn stepped closer and ached to touch him, to ask him to hold her, and just be with her. They had a history only a few of the crew had guessed at. Though, all you had to do was look at Charyn and then to them and they had concrete proof. It wasn't that she could entertain a relationship with him, not here, not in the Delta Quadrant, but it didn't stop her mind from replaying nights of smoldering passion and tender caresses when they had been on Earth and still young in rank. Kathryn had never thought she wanted children, never thought she would be good at it. But then she found out that she was going to have Chakotay's child. Something in her mind burst and wave of happiness filled her. If she had been with any other man it wouldn't have pleased her; it was Chakotay she was with and that made her happy. He had been happy to learn the news as well. Chakotay had even suggested that they move in together, which meant move into Kathryn apartment since he practically lived there. Again the want to hold him ricocheted I her mind and tortured her body. Chakotay knew how to hold her, how to keep her warm and safe.

Chakotay saw the want in her eyes; it was the same want that burned within him. He needed to hold her, to touch her, and to just be with her. She was the one woman his heart and soul cried out for in the darkness of the night. It was what he felt when he had first seen her. It had still been like that when she had told him that she was to have his child. At first Kathryn had seemed sure about becoming a mother, but as the months wore on she warmed up to the idea. When he had first seen his daughter he knew she would be something special and that little life would bind he and Kathryn together forever. For a minute he thought he would give into that want, that desire to hold her; pulling himself away Chakotay broke the spell and concentrated on Carey's latest complaint about his daughter.

Kathryn knew what was happening and for a split instant she hoped that Chakotay would pull her into his arms. But he pulled back, and she should have done the same, been strong enough to break the web before it had a chance to form completely, and yet she hadn't. She was prepared to give into that one basic desire all humanoids had, the need to be held.

**ENGINEERING:**

Charyn was working under and engineering console. She had been trying to get it online for the last two hours. The rest of the engineers working had balked at her having music playing while she worked. When they weren't talking it was as quiet as a grave in here and it irritated her. So she put her iPod in her pocket and got to work. Charyn was addicted to 21st century technology, she loved it all, but most of all she loved her iPod Touch with all her music, present and past music, on it. Somehow the music staved off her madness and allowed her to work faster and repair things without all the distracting chatter that was going on around her. Connecting the last anodine relay Charyn slid out from under the console and typed in a few basic commands. She had fixed another blown out console; she was a genius and a miracle worker. Now she was in search of B'Elanna to tell her and get something else to fix, but the trick was to steer clear of Lt. Carey. For some reason the pompous ass didn't like her helping out. Maybe it was the fact she could fix things better than he could.

Charyn weaved a path around engineers who had been former Maquis; they had no problem with her being here helping. She saw B'Elanna up on the second level and took the short lift up to where her new found friend was working. But as Charyn drew closer she could tell that the Klingon was having trouble. B'Elanna kicked the console and still nothing happened. "You want me to take a look at it?"

B'Elanna jumped nearly out of her skin. She turned and saw Chakotay's daughter standing behind her with some sort of plugs in her ears. "Don't do that." She snarled but stepped aside to let the genius look at it. Right now B'Elanna was frustrated and angry and tired. She had pulled double shifts since coming aboard and that was not conducive to her temper. But then again Charyn had been doing the same with no change in mood except to berate Carey and his lack of skill when ever he caught her in here helping out. It made no sense for Carey to turn away a gifted set of hands but then again he was Starfleet and he loved the rules more than she did.

Charyn made sure to keep her eye on B'Elanna. Her father's friend was known to throw things at the drop of a hat. Rather than dwell on it, Charyn tried to type a few base commands, nothing happened. So, she sat on the floor and pried the panel off to have a look at the guts of the console. 'Gods, it's a mess in here.' She thought and set to work. Charyn was vaguely aware of B'Elanna stepping away and heading down to the first level. At least if she was up here she was more unlikely to encounter Carey and all his high handed Starfleet morality. Charyn pulled out a few burnt out or busted relays and then set to work bypassing those nodules so the console would work again.

With the music blaring in her ears she had forgotten to keep her senses tuned incase someone was to come up behind her. But she was so set in her task that she didn't notice Lt. Carey walk right up behind her. By the time she noticed she was already done and the console was back in working order.

"Who told you, you could be in here?" Carey snapped. This was his Engineering and he could handle things without and eighteen year old getting in the way. It was what he was trained for and why he was chosen for this assignment; his skill.

"The answer would be no one and yet I still got a few diagnostic consoles back on line. You can thank me later," Charyn turned and pressed a key bringing the console back to life. She could feel a growl bubbling up in her chest and was tempted to let it loose just to scare him. Since she had started to help out he had done nothing but yell and try to kick her out of Engineering rather than accept her help. It grated on her nerves and did nothing to pacify the animal that was so much apart of her DNA. Rather than hang around she tossed the burnt out relays to Carey as she headed to the ladder to go and find B'Elanna. At least her friend would give her some work.

Down on the first level she found B'Elanna working with a Bajoran by the name of Seska. Instantly Charyn had not liked the woman because of the way she stared at her father. The feelings of dislike were fully returned from Seska and that suited Charyn just fine. "Hey, I finished. Can I have something else to do?"

"Uh, you finished already? I was working that console for an hour." B'Elanna had to ask. She had been at that console for one hour and she couldn't get it fixed and she had tried everything. Of course she had other things on her mind at the time that vied for attention and made B'Elanna lose concentration on her work.

"Yes, pulled a few relays that had no business being in there in the first place and bypassed. Now can I have something else to do, preferably in a Jefferies Tube that keeps me far from Lt. Carey so I'm not tempted to beat him?" Charyn rocked back and forth on her heals waiting for another assignment. She was good with her hands and it kept her from going stir crazy. She pulled the ear plugs from her ears and waited some more.

"Actually, you're needed on the bridge." B'Elanna had been contacted by the Captain a few minutes ago and was told to inform Charyn to head to the bridge when she was done with whatever task she was doing. She had to repress a smile at the young woman. There was no mistaking whose child she was and for the moment B'Elanna was glad to have her around.

"Yeah, I'm needed there to be yelled at. Just great," Charyn groaned and put her iPod in her pocket as she set off out the doors and walked onto the turbo lift that would take her to the bridge. The wolf inside her mind paced and paced at the edge of the dark tunnel, unease filled her system.

Waiting in the turbo lift Charyn tugged at her t-shirt and tried to wipe some of the soot off of her face. Then she straightened her shirt again before putting her hair up in a ponytail and stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets. If another Starfleet officer was to look at her and then look at the crew they would instantly know she didn't belong. Charyn dressed as if she was out of the 21st century with the wide leg pants, cropped t-shirt that showed off more of her natural dark skin, and tennis shoes or biker boots. It was her personal preference but it also set her apart from the others.

The lift stopped and Charyn stepped out. She was half tempted to say something flippant but that would be in bad form on her mother's bridge. So she refrained and bit her bottom lip. At first people were looking at her, but it was Tom who pointed towards the Ready Room doors with a sympathetic smile on his face. Yup, she was going to get yelled at. Perfect. Rather than waste time she measured her strides and ate up the steps towards her mother's ready room. She debated all of a second to just walk in or ring the chime. This time she opted for manners and rang the chime. A few seconds later Charyn heard her mother say, "Come." And then she went into the fire.

If Charyn had been waiting to be yelled at she would be waiting for a while. Instead her mother walked to her and cupped her face looking her right in the eyes. On instinct Charyn backed away and put her back against the wall. He had always had the instincts of an animal and they kept her from getting into too much trouble, but now she was confused. Since being on Voyager she and her mother had gotten into nothing but fights. There were no kind words anymore. Charyn was just too contrary for them any more. She did things her own way just as her father did and that worked for her, but not within the confines of her mother's Starfleet life. When she and her mother weren't fighting Charyn had cause to be wary. It wasn't the conventional mother/daughter relationship but it worked well enough for them.

Kathryn noted the cautiousness in her daughter's eyes and understood it. They were simply too much alike not to know when the other was trying to lull the other into a false sense of security before attacking. Kathryn knew she was guilty of it, and so was Charyn. Again, they were too much alike. But this time there was no false pretense. The Captain merely wanted to thank her daughter for all the help she had been lending the past few weeks. "Charyn, I'm not trying to attack you. I just wanted to thank you." She knew she should giver her daughter more leeway, more trust but Kathryn simply knew Charyn too well. Still, she gave in, gave into to being a mother for one moment and let her daughter know that she was truly proud of her.

"Why, I'm just helping out. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. We would be set back in the repairs without another set of hands pitching in. I've talked with B'Elanna and she says that you take on twice the repair load as the others down there so they can work on the major systems. Again I want to thank you and let you know how proud I am of you." Kathryn took a tentative step foreword and was mildly pleased when Charyn hadn't flinched. She took another step and this time pulled her daughter back into her arms.

Charyn didn't know how to feel right then. She and her mother had been butting heads over her being in engineering since being flung into the Delta Quadrant, and now she was proud. But just this once Charyn allowed for that bit of comfort. She wrapped her arms around her mother in turn and then peered at her father over her mother's shoulder. A gut feeling told her he had something to do with this and she knew she was right. He just stood there and smiled at her in the way he did when she was happy. Though, she didn't understand how someone could be happy in the back of beyond. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Kathryn pulled back and chuckled, "No, just stay out of Carey's way. I'm tired of reading complaints about you." She took the chance to caress her daughter's cheek and for once since being in the Delta Quadrant she saw genuine warmth at the gesture.

"Then can I have a sandwich?"

"Go to the Mess Hall." Chakotay joked and laughed when his daughter glared at him playfully. Something in her had fallen away, some sense of unease just melted. He was glad for it.

"I don't like the food Neelix serves. Besides I know you replicator works." Charyn moved past her mother and over to the replicator to order something simple. She got a roast beef sandwich with mayo and salt. She plopped down on the floor with her food and just watched the stars from her spot on the floor.

Kathryn just shook her head and moved to her desk content to leave Charyn on the floor eating. It was time that she and Chakotay get down to business in finding and M class planet that had food and water. Their stores were running low and with in the next week they would have to start relying heavily on the replicator systems and that would run the risk of blowing them out again. "Have we found a suitable M class planet yet?" Kathryn asked when she sat in her chair and turn on the desk console.

Chakotay sat opposite her and turned the monitor so he could pull up the profiles of three planets that were picked as suitable. They were all with in a day's trip at maximum warp, but the choice as which one to go to. If they could find a planet that had essential materials they needed besides the food then they would set a standard orbit and stay there for a few days or maybe a week. "We have three possible locations. The first goes through a period of violent storms over three days or so. The second has shifting tectonic plates and that would be hard for our away teams to harvest if they had to worry about earthquakes. And the third…"

"Let me guess it's a veritable paradise with no hazards what so ever?" Kathryn asked and smiled Charyn chuckled.

"It appears so, but with one giant hazard, but this is what has me worried." Chakotay tapped a few keys and brought up a thermal image. "This looks to be a massive volcano about ready to explode."

"That's not good," Charyn piped up from her spot on the floor. She had only been half listening, but when her father said volcano and explode she started to pay attention.

"Is there a time frame?" Kathryn asked fully intrigued.

"Could be a day and then it could be a week from now. No certain way to tell until we get there and do a more thorough scan." Chakotay answered.

"Alright, we'll head for this planet and take our chances."

**M CLASS PLANET:**

Voyager established a high obit over the planet nicknamed 'Eden'. All the scans the science teams had done had showed the planet rich in life both plant and animal. It also showed large game located on the southern continents. Charyn had come to the bridge to check it out and she had been invited by her mother the Captain. So here she stood looking at a planet that could solve their food problems for a while. The part of her that was the animal pawed at excitement for the hunt. It was apart of herself that she had kept hidden, not only from her mother but from her father as well. She was a rarity among her father's tribe. Very few of their people had this gift or a curse. When she had been young she had done some research on her father's half of the family. Her great-grandfather believed that he could turn into a wolf. Only her father and grandfather had attributed it to the 'crazy gene', as her father called it.

"Commander, assemble the away teams and…"

"I want to help out."

Kathryn turned to Charyn, "No."

"But I can help with…"

"No, you'll stay here." Kathryn turned before Charyn could continue and she was sure that she heard her daughter mutter, 'Do you really think you could stop me?' But she chose to pay no attention to it.

**DOWN ON THE PLANET:**

Charyn had used the transporter system in the shuttle she had 'borrowed' a few months back. Her original intention had been to run away and join the Maquis, join her father, but instead she slipped aboard Voyager and wound up in the Delta Quadrant. For now it wasn't so bad. She had both her parents but they still saw her as the small child they remembered. Her father left when she had been five and her mother moved from Starfleet assignment to assignment. Kathryn Janeway had been so consumed with work and rising through the ranks towards being Captain that she had missed her own daughter growling and becoming a capable individual with talents that surpassed her tender age. It was another reason that she was going to run; her mother's general lack of interest in her, which she was sure wasn't true but it was how she felt growing up, unwanted and unneeded. If it wasn't science or some new discovery Kathryn seemed ambivalent. But the glutton for punishment that she was Charyn changed her course and headed to Voyager where she stowed away. Charyn could blame getting caught on her being careless. Instead she had allowed herself to be found so she could see her mother, be here when her mother found her father and… She didn't have an 'And' Charyn had just wanted to see her father, the man whom she owed half her genetics to.

Right now she was slipping under giant leaves and tall grass, moving swiftly towards a flash of gold and a flash of red. Using her animal senses she quickly sifted through all the scents and pin pointed her father and his team. But another scent caught her, stilling her body, making the wolf go alert. A big game animal was nearing their position on a parallel path and it was dangerous. Crouching down she tried to find the predator before it found her father and his team. Charyn saw a movement that would have been too quick for any human eyes to see; but not to her wolf ones. Without a moment's hesitation she started to run towards the beast as it neared her humans. The animal had taken over. Charyn jumped over a downed branch and shifted. A bright light surrounded her and when she hit the soil she did so on four giant paws that belonged to a wolf, a wolf that was more the size of a mastiff than that of a regular wolf. What she saw in wolf form was not a predator but that of a strange looking deer. It wasn't the predator she sensed, but it would be a good food source for the crew.

Chakotay sensed movement; he wasn't sure how he knew he just knew. Turning at just the right moment the Commander of Voyager saw a bundle of fur leap into the air and tackle a larger creature that had been stalking them. "Get back!" Chakotay yelled and watched the two giant animals fight it out. But he had the sense that the bundle of black fur was protecting them. Suddenly he remembered his grandfather and the crazy old mans claim to be able to turn into a wolf. For lack of a better word the 'Wolf' took up a defense position in front of them. The hackles were raised and Chakotay could imagine that the lips were pulled back over vicious looking fangs with a deadly snarl ringing in the silence. The animal that the wolf faced off against was twice its size and looked a lot deadlier, but it reminded Chakotay of a deer.

The 'Wolf' snarled and attacked. Its large teeth sank into the alien deer's neck and a sickening crack resounded on the eerie silence of the forest. The away team had been frozen at the sight of two great hulking creatures. Chakotay felt a moment of pity for the strange looking deer and motioned for his team to back away as the wolf turned to them. It took a few steps closer but dropped to its side. A blinding white light surrounded the giant wolf and when the light receded Chakotay saw Charyn, blood dripping down her shoulder and her side. He hadn't even seen the wolf take a hit, let alone two. Instantly his instincts as a father kicked in and he was to her side. His hands flew to her wounds as she shouted, "Chakotay to Voyager, emergency to beam out to sick bay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

**KATHRYN'S POV:**

She had been on the bridge with a sick niggling feeling that something terrible was about to happen. The away team kept an open comm. at all times. Kathryn sat in the Captains chair and listened to Paris and Harry banter back and forth; she listened to Chakotay telling them to act professional; she even listened to Neelix pointing out all the things they could collect that would be safe to eat. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips even as the pit of worry got worse. Then there was a moment of silence before two very different noises sounded at once. One was that of a lupine growl that Kathryn would have sworn had come from a wolf and the other was that of a something she didn't recognize. Growling distorted the comm. line to the point Janeway debated calling for an emergency beam out, but she didn't. Perverse curiosity kept her silent, and then the sickening crack of bones and tendons breaking echoed on the bridge. It was then that Kathryn heard Chakotay scream for an emergency beam out and she knew; she just knew, "Charyn." Without a seconds hesitation Janeway was out of her seat and on the turbo lift before anyone knew what they had seen. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager knew her daughter had been the one who was being beamed to Sickbay; the mother in her was screaming it so loud everything else was drowned out in her mind.

**CHAKOTAY'S POV:**

It felt like forever since he called for the beam out. His daughters blood soaked into his uniform, painted his hands, and soaked the ground. Charyn was fighting between sinking into unconsciousness and screaming out in pain, but he knew his child she was as tough as she projected to be. This was his daughter, his child, and she was bleeding in his arms. The seconds ticked by as if hours and then he felt it, the cool tingling of the transporter. Chakotay had that momentary haze and then came face to face with Kes and the Holographic Doctor. They tried to move Charyn from his arms but he wouldn't let them, instead he lifted her as gently as he could and took her to the bio-bed. The Commander stepped away and found he was fighting tears, fighting the panic and fear that his paternal nature was screaming, raging at him inside his mind. The Doctor and Kes flitted around Charyn trying to restrain her enough to that they could sedate her so she wouldn't be in so much pain, but she was fighting them at every turn. "Get Away From Me!" Charyn would scream over and over, but with her blood loss she was putting up a losing fight. Soon she would just slip out of consciousness, but could they afford to wait for that? Chakotay did nothing to help, he could only stand back and watching and listening to Charyn fighting and whimpering in pain. He turned his head but refused to run. It was then that the struggling stopped and Charyn went silent.

**CHARYN'S POV:**

There was so much pain, so much blood. Her vision was dotted with black spots as she fought so hard to stay awake and not scream. Charyn knew that the thing she fought was not the predator she had scented in the woods but it was still there lingering just out of range of the others. She wasn't sure if it was truly and animal at all, but something else entirely. Right now Charyn didn't have the luxury of higher thought beyond fighting the panic and the pain and the pain was everywhere. It spread out from her shoulder and her side to engulf her mind and threaten her control. But then there was her father, his arms held her secure in his embrace while she shouted for an emergency beam out. These wounds weren't fatal, not to her, but there were inconvenient. All she had wanted to do was help and look where that got her. It got her covered in blood and in pain. All she had wanted to do try and be a person who pitched in, a normal person, not the animal she had become. Her thoughts were cut in half when the tingling of the transporter showered her skin in chills. Next thing she knew she was in sickbay being lifted, jarred, from the ground and placed on a bio-bed. More panic rose I her as she saw the doctor; she hated doctors. Charyn bucked and fought screaming, "Get Away From Me!" But the more she fought the more blood she lost and the more her vision blurred. How long could she keep it up? How long could she fight? It was then that she felt the hiss and sting of the hypo spray in the side of her neck. The drugs flooded her system and lulled the fight and took the pain in one wave. Her body was limp and the blood continued to flow. And yet she wasn't done fighting. Charyn gave one last attempt to get them to leave her alone. She swung out and caught someone in the cheek; if it was the Occompan girl then she would feel bad about it later when she wasn't so drugged. And then everything went black.

Kathryn ran through the doors and tried to go to her daughter but was caught by Chakotay. This time he pulled her into his arms and held her back while the Doctor did his job. For a moment she fought his hold, but arms tightened and she relaxed; panic and fear keeping her where she was. If she tried to get to Charyn right now then it would only hinder the Doctor's and Kes's work. Kathryn fought free of Chakotay and saw the blood was coated in for the first time. Fear and panic burned in her anew this time. "Are you injured?" Instinctively her hands flew to where the blood was as she felt for a wound.

"No," Chakotay cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the unconscious form of Charyn, "It's hers; it's our daughter's blood."

Again time seemed to crawl as the Captain and the Commander watched the Doctor tend to their child. He had stopped the bleeding and was now in the process of repairing the damage to her shoulder muscles while Kes worked to repair the wound in her side. All of it was wearing the Captain's nerves to thin tatters. Janeway fisted her hands into tight balls, making her knuckles turn white. She should have done something to keep Charyn within sight; she should have tossed her in the brig. But what brig could keep her contained. Charyn was a genius who could salve any puzzle, any problem put to her, and she could damn near escape any cell if she put her mind to it. There was definitely no stopping a Janeway with a head full of steam, Kathryn's mother tried with her, and Kathryn had tried with Charyn with no success. Shaking her head Kathryn muttered, "I should have kept her on the bridge."

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and then glanced at the Doctor and Kes before he pulled his Captain into his arms and offered her the warmth and comfort she had sought yesterday. "You know she wouldn't have stayed." Chakotay whispered and placed an imperceptible kiss to her temple. This was the most he had touched her since coming back into her life two months ago. Out of the corner of his eye Chakotay saw the Doctor and Kes stop working. Kes's cheek was slightly red but he had no doubt he Doctor would take care of her later.

"Doctor?" Kathryn pulled away from Chakotay and turned to face the hologram.

"I stopped the bleeding, and regenerated her wounds. But what I don't understand is how she required three times the dosage of sedative…"

"Doctor is she well enough to be taken back to her quarters. Nothing against you, but my…"

"Our." Chakotay interrupted.

"Our daughter has a fear of Sickbay's and Doctors." Kathryn amended after Chakotay interrupted her. In her heart she felt joy at hearing him call her his daughter. Charyn was more Chakotay than she was Kathryn in looks, but in personality Charyn was a perfect copy. Genetics were scary things sometimes.

"I would rather..."

"Doctor, let me explain. When Charyn wakes up she will be even worse than when she was first brought in. Charyn will have a panic attack and then she will lash out."

"Then by all means take out of medical care." The Doctor muttered as he moved passed the Captain and the Commander. Though, he was glad not to have her here. Time would tell what she was and so would a DNA scan. Luck for him he had plenty of blood to work with.

Chakotay made sure the Doctor was in his office before going to his daughter's side. She looked so pale, but she was alive and her wounds were healed. Right now she was just sleeping off the sedative. When he had time he would have to tell Kathryn was he saw and how Charyn got injured. He was not looking foreword to either explanation. His fatherly nature to hold and comfort his child kicked in. Instead of using the transporter Chakotay gently lifted Charyn in his arms and headed towards the door. One thing could be said for her, she was as light as a feather.

Kathryn watched as Chakotay took their daughter into his arms and held her for a few moments, a heartbeat really. He held her as any father would, close his heart. He could tell that he would rather carry Charyn then trust the transporter. It was understandable and Kathryn wouldn't suggest it. So, she walked beside him as they left the sickbay and went to Charyn's quarters. They lucked out as the traversed corridor after corridor, not a crewman, ensign, or lieutenant in sight. Suddenly Chakotay stopped in front of Charyn's quarters; Kathryn hadn't thought that they would have gotten to her quarters so quickly.

"Can you…?"

Chakotay started to ask but Kathryn already keyed in her code to release the seals on the door and allow them entrance. They had to get their daughter in her own bed and resting. The doctor may have healed her wounds but she still needed rest. Kathryn slipped past Chakotay and took a moment to marvel at all the stuff Charyn had in her quarters, but came back into her senses to head towards her daughter's bed to move the covers. Right now Charyn needed rest, not to be yelled at, or anything else that Kathryn would say to her only child.

He watched her move while holding their daughter. Chakotay stepped into Charyn's quarters and had to move past the shock of feeling out of time. It looked to him that he moved from the 24th century to the 21st century apartment. He had no time to marvel, he had to get Charyn set down and make sure that she would be comfortable enough to stay sleeping. Chakotay stepped up to the bed and bent his knee on the edge as he set Charyn down slowly. Kathryn moved up to his side and took off their daughters boots. Nostalgia won out and Chakotay found himself leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead and he remembered the last time he kissed his sweet innocent child good night. Pulling away he pulled the covered over her and then went to sit on the chair to keep watch over he while she slept. It was the least he could do considering what had happened to her.

Kathryn sat next to Chakotay and watched him for a moment. His eyes were riveted on their child. "You have to tell me what you saw."

"You wouldn't believe me." Chakotay whispered. He turned to Kathryn and then looked down at his uniform. Blood, Charyn's blood still coated his chest and his arms. Right now he would need to change. But he didn't want to leave his daughter; he didn't want to leave her alone.

"Chakotay, please, tell me. If it endangers our daughter…"

"She's not in danger. She is definitely not in danger." Chakotay looked at Kathryn and then back to Charyn. "At one point there was giant black wolf and then there was Charyn."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

Kathryn turned to Chakotay and stared at him in disbelief. He had said, in not so many words, that Charyn had been the wolf. That was impossible, physically and scientifically impossible. She couldn't believe what was being said. Rising from the chair Kathryn paced to the window. She half expected Chakotay to follow her, to try and convince her, but how could he convince her when he didn't believe himself? Kathryn had heard it when he had spoken, when he had told her that their daughter had been the wolf. Once again she looked to Chakotay and saw that his shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed. This was a lot to take in. Her mind barely comprehended it and she was a scientist. But Chakotay, this must be a major blow to his identity. She remembered one night when he was talking about his family and the subject of his grandfather came up. Chakotay looked so hurt to talk about him.

"I always took my grandfather for granted. I thought of him as the crazy old man. Now it would seem he was actually telling the truth in his own way." Chakotay spoke; his voice hushed as he watched over his daughter. Charyn had been a contrary, just like her father, but this was too big of a secret to keep alone. How had she managed it? Hands touched his shoulders, squeezed, and a warm body was at his side. Kathryn was always there for him just as he had been there for her. She had been there for their daughter when he followed his heart and went home to fight for his people, to become a Maquis. This life they now had in the Delta Quadrant was a half life. They were a family, but not in the same way they had been on Earth, back when he had found some measure of peace. Chakotay said nothing more; instead he reached for one of Kathryn hands to hold while he watched their daughter sleeping. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to bring to light that his grandfather may have been right, may have actually been a wolf.

"The question is what we do now?" Kathryn asked and looked around the quarters her daughter had taken as her own. There were so many things that were out of the 21st century, so many things that Charyn understood and loved. Then again there were so many things about her daughter that she didn't understand.

"There is nothing we can do until she wakes up. Charyn…" Chakotay looked around as well.

"Has a lot of explaining to do." Kathryn finished for Chakotay and settled more comfortably next to him to watch and wait for their daughter to wake up.

"Just don't be too hard on her, please." Chakotay looked at his Captain, his friend, and the woman he loved.

"Be hard on her?" Kathryn asked and knew that was how she would respond as soon as their daughter was awake. Charyn had been hiding something like this from them.

"Kathryn…" Chakotay stressed her name. She had a way of being the Captain with Charyn when she needed to be a mother. Starfleet was too ingrained into Kathryn's mind and it was driving a wedge between their daughter and them.

"Chakotay she lied to us, she hid this from us." Kathryn responded, but lacked the conviction of her words. Yes, Charyn lied, but Kathryn could understand the reasoning; at least partly understand the reasoning. Charyn was something that should not exist. Her daughter; their daughter, was part wolf. She never thought to get her daughter screened more often because Charyn had perfect health; never broke a bone, never caught a cold or the flu. There was simply no reason to take her to a doctor more than once a year.

"Maybe she was scared to tell us what was lurking beneath the surface. Maybe she was afraid we would…" Chakotay didn't know how to finish that. He knew that if he was in his daughters place he would be scared at what he could become. A wolf was a powerful animal, a favored creature of his tribe, but still the wolf was wild and untamed, and just a little vicious.

"Maybe she was afraid that we would try to 'cure' her. All I want to know is why she lied to us not make her a science experiment." Kathryn tried to joke, but there was no levity to the situation. There just wasn't. Charyn had done a rash thing that ended in saving the life of the away team. But what Kathryn wanted to know was why Charyn felt she could never tell Kathryn the truth.

**MESS HALL:**

Harry sat at one of the corner tables and tried to logically explain what he had seen. First he had seen a giant black wolf attacking some sort of Deer thing, and then in a flash of blinding bright light there was Charyn. She was bleeding and cut pretty badly. It made no sense for something like her to actually exist outside of horror stories and horror holonovels. But what he had seen defied common sense and logic. It plain scared him to think a girl like that was moving about this ship. The few times he had seen her in Engineering she had seemed normal enough, a genius in fact, but still normal. Harry couldn't wrap his brain around what he had seen. It was impossible.

"Hey, Harry, what do you think about this afternoon?" Tom asked as he sat down. He never would have thought that the Captain's kid would have had it in her. The few times he had been around her he liked her. She was smart, sarcastic, and she loved 21st century technology. Charyn was definitely a kid he could grow to like.

"Something that shouldn't have happened in reality. That much I know." Harry responded, but he continued to think about Charyn. "She was… she was…"

"She was amazing that's what she was." Tom admonished. He thought it had been the coolest thing he had seen in a long while out side a holodeck.

**CHARY'S QUARTERS:**

She felt groggy, disoriented, and somehow comfortable all at the same time. The last thing she remembered was being sedated in the sickbay and then nothing. Her body didn't ache, she didn't smell her own blood, but she did smell her parents close to her and she could smell the worry in the air. Chase tried to open her eyes, tried to turn over, but the sedative coursing through her blood and body kept her lying still. Charyn shifted and groaned, fighting past the sedative. "Mom."

Kathryn looked over at Charyn and saw her daughter shifting under the covers. She moved from the couch and went to her daughter's side. "Charyn, honey." Kathryn ran her fingers down the side of her cheek and waited for her daughter to turn to her.

"My head is swimming," Charyn groaned as she continued to fight past the drugs. Her body was still healing, recouping, and gaining strength.

"That's the sedative, baby," Chakotay crouched next Charyn's bed.

"Why?" But all the events came back. She had been gored in wolf form by that giant Deer thing and then she had been forced to kill it. Forcing herself up, Charyn opened her eyes and saw her parents. Immediately her strength fled her body and Charyn collapsed against her mother.

"Ok, ok, take it easy." Kathryn whispered as she shifted and helped her daughter to lie back down on the bed. Charyn always wanted to run before she could walk.

Charyn groaned again and tried to push her mother's hands off of her. She wanted to get up, move around, and shake off the rest of the sedative. Her body just wasn't listening. Even a garden variety sedative should have worn off by now; her metabolism was just too fast.

"I'll go and get Kes down here." Chakotay muttered. Before he left he dropped a small kiss to Charyn's forehead, and then he was out the door and rushing back to sickbay.

Kathryn waited until the door shut completely before she began to speak, "Oh, Charyn, I wish I knew what was going on in your head half the time. You say I don't understand you, and you're probably right, but I wish you felt you could talk to me." Kathryn moved aside a lock of auburn hair and caressed Charyn's cheek. "Every time I think you're about to open up and tell me what is going on in your head, you shut down and shake it off. Make no mistake; you were not always the easiest child to be the mother of. There were times when I dreaded coming home just to hear what trouble you got into. But in the end it all melted away when I looked into your eyes and saw the devilish light playing there." Leaning down Kathryn kissed her daughter's temple and waited for Chakotay and Kes to come back. Charyn had succumbed to the sedative again and all the Captain could do was wait. She wasn't sure whether Charyn had heard her or not; she hoped she had.

Charyn may have been groggy, her body heavy with drugs; she heard every word her mother had said to her. It wasn't that she didn't feel she could talk to her; it was that she didn't know how to articulate what was going on in her head. Half the time she just went where she felt she was needed and since being in the Delta quadrant Charyn had spent most of her time in engineering using her talented hands fixing things. Charyn wanted nothing more than to talk to her mother, and her father, but how to make them understand what she was; who she was. How could she make them understand when she didn't? Charyn knew she had two warring sides; the human and the wolf. She wasn't sure which one would win or if they could even work together in the end.

**SICKBAY:**

Chakotay walked through the doors and saw Kes with a mirror and dermal regenerator. The bruising that had probably been much worse was almost gone. He felt so bad for the fact that she had been hurt. "Kes, are you alright?"

Kes turned to see the Commander and she replied, "Yes, I'm almost healed. Your daughter is very strong, and I know she was very scared."

"It would seem my daughter developed a fear of sickbay's." Chakotay shook his head.

"You didn't know that?" Kes asked. He couldn't imagine not having both of her parents with her. They had been essential in helping her define her personality, and developing who she wanted to be.

"No, I was only with Charyn until she was five, but that's not why I am here. She's woken up form the sedative and she is still very groggy."

"She was fighting pretty hard and we had to increase the dosage." Kes moved to the medicine tray and prepared another hypo. "Here, this should eliminate the rest of the sedative from her system." Kes handed him the hypo and smiled her sweet little pixie smile.

"I'm really sorry she hurt you." Chakotay said again. He was terribly guilty over what Charyn had done.

"It's ok Commander." Kes nodded her head as he left. It wasn't the first time she had been hit and Kes understood the fear the Commander's daughter had been going through.

"That girl isn't human." The Doctor said when he appeared around the corner of his office.

"Just now figuring that out?" Kes asked in a teasing tone and laughed at the face the Doctor made.

"I had to run her blood twice just to be sure. That girl is medically impossible, and yet she exists. It's mind boggling."

"So what is she?" The Occampan girl made sure the Doctor had her rapt attention.

"Half of her DNA is human; the other is lupine in nature, but an altered form. More or less it is an evolutionary jump." The Doctor spoke fast. There was no record of any other species like the Commander and Captain's daughter. She was a medical mystery and a puzzle the Doctor would love to solve. One thing was for certain the Doctor didn't need a DNA scan to know who the child belonged to even before all was said. It was obvious who she was created from. Anyone with eyes could see who she was; who her parents were.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

Chakotay stepped through the door of Charyn's quarters and again he felt rocketed out of time. Quickly he shook of that feeling and moved around the corner to where the bed was and there he got another shock. Kathryn was reclined against some pillows with Charyn's head resting in her lap. His captain was slowing combing her fingers through their daughter's hair. The sight of them like that clutched at his heart. Chakotay cleared his throat and Kathryn looked at him. He would have expected her to stop and to move, but she stayed where she was and smiled. "Did she pass out again?" Chakotay asked moving closer and closer until he could sit on the bed.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to let her sleep." Then Kathryn stopped. She moved Charyn so she could get up and stand in front of Chakotay.

He held up the hypo he had gotten from Kes and whispered, "Then I guess we don't need this?"

"No, let her sleep. We know she doesn't do a lot of that as it is," Kathryn looked back to her child and let her features soften if only for a moment. "I want the members of the away team in my Ready Room in one hour. They should at least know what happened."

"Kathryn all I know about what Charyn is what my grandfather told me and the legends. That is the extent of my knowledge." Chakotay informed and walked away to the viewport. "I never believed him. One night I followed him and I saw," Chakotay turned to her, the words stuck in his throat. "One minute it was my grandfather and the next it was a white wolf staring at me. The wolf was smaller than Charyn, and yet still bigger than a normal wolf. I didn't trust me eyes to see what they had seen." Again he turned away. "Shortly after that I started calling him a crazy old man."

Kathryn felt her heart ache for him. To see him like this hurt her. "Oh, Chakotay," Kathryn walked to him and placed her hand on his back. This was the man she had fallen in love with twice. Once was when she had seen him and the second time was when he had transported to her ship looking very much the Maquis Captain he was. "Maybe he knew you couldn't accept it, not yet…"

Chakotay turned to her so fast and cupped her face, "Kathryn I still can't accept it that it's now Charyn." He leaned his forehead to hers and continued, "I love her, I love you, but there are things that…"

"I know," Kathryn reached up and cupped his face in return. "I'm a scientist and this is hard for me to fathom as well." She sighed and stroked his cheeks. "But we have to move on and deal with what she is; she's our child, our daughter."

"I always knew she was special," Chakotay chuckled slightly. His moment of panic was over and he had to step back, to let his Captain go, but he couldn't. Chakotay had to hold her, to feel her close to him, if only for a moment.

"If you two are going to kiss, get out," Charyn growled from where she stood by the sink. Inside she was happy that her parents were getting closer but at the same time she did not need to witness it.

"Ms. Personality is awake," Kathryn drawled stepping away from Chakotay to stare had her daughter. "I thought you were out for the count?"

"Nope, bright eyed and bushy tailed, that's me." Charyn turned and smiled a huge grin at her parents.

"You are such a liar," Chakotay grinned at her.

"Ok, yeah, I am." Charyn conceded and tried appear remorseful and sincere even though she knew she wasn't. Lying was what she was good at, it was a survival tool and it was one she had honed to perfection. There was nothing he wouldn't use to survive.

Kathryn looked between them for a moment. If they put their minds to it they could be lethal to her. The smile she loved on Chakotay was a mirror image on their daughter. With that smile any man would do what she wanted. Kathryn near enough caved every time Chakotay smiled at her like that. "Ok, start talking." She had to snap out of it.

"About what?" Charyn turned innocent eyes on her mother and tried to play dumb, but with her genetics that was kind of hard.

"Why were you on the planet?" Chakotay asked; his tone softer.

"I was going to help. I'm a better hunter…" Charyn left that sentence unfinished because she would have to point out that she was a better hunter than he father and that would be the prudent thing to do.

"Charyn," Kathryn ran her head through her hair, "You deliberately disobeyed me."

"You should be used to it by now. I'm sure you weren't the good girl for grandma and grandpa."

"That's not the point. You should've stayed…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I should have stayed under your watchful eye, and maybe next week I might let you put me in a bubble." Charyn shouted and mirrored her mother by running her head through her hair. She didn't like this, she didn't like fighting with her mother but she was not ready to start being the daughter she always wanted. The wolf in her demanded that she show how capable she was. But the human screamed to submit. Charyn was going in circles in her own mind and it was wearing her out.

Kathryn shook her head, "This is why I can not talk to you." She shouted in return.

"Kathryn," Chakotay turned to her, "Maybe we should first bring the away team up to speed and then we can yell at her for her lack of foresight." Without even having to look at Charyn Chakotay held up one finger and signaled that she should be quiet. He heard the sound of her teeth snapping together. He had to diffuse the old argument getting ready to boil over in them both.

"All right," Kathryn agreed. She knew he was right. Maybe along the way she would understand what Charyn was a little better. They would have to bring the Doctor in on this meeting as well since he treated her. Kathryn moved to the door and waited for Charyn and Chakotay to follow her.

Chakotay held out his arm and waited for Charyn. He motioned for her to move to his side and it surprised him when she did so. Rather than stand just at his side she let him wrap his arm around her shoulder like any father would with his daughter.

**READY ROOM:**

Charyn stood in the corner with her head down as the Doctor droned on and one about what she was. She may not have given the appearance of listening but she was absorbing every word. The Doctor kept saying about how her DNA would be vastly different as time progressed and new DNA got added into the mix with her wolf genetics. Her great-grandfather may have been a smaller version of herself, but he still would have been larger than a normal sized wolf. Over the years Charyn had tried to find references to more of her people. But sadly the search had been in vain. If there were more like her then they knew how to keep quiet and out of the public eye. The best she could find was the Loup Garou in Romania. Charyn tried to tune out the Doctor, but his loud mouth kept finding it's way into her subconscious.

_Snap! Snap!_

Charyn snapped out of it to see the pilot, Tom Paris, snapping his fingers in her face. He made a motion that he was going to snap at her again when she nearly bit his hand. "I wouldn't snap your fingers at a wolf if I were you. Pilots have to have two hands."

"Charyn," Janeway stressed her daughters name and in return to received a wolfish grin.

"Yes, mother."

"Tell them what you know. The non clinical version if you will." The Captain sat in the chair at the head of the table and waited like the rest of them.

"Fine," Charyn whispered and looked at her father for a moment. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. That gave Charyn what she needed oddly enough and she walked to her mother's desk console and shut the Doctor off with some protest. "The only thing that I have reference to is the Loup Garou of Romania. The Magyar Princes were said to be wolves, and when their reign was over so ended the time of the wolf. But I have found a pack that still lives today dispensing justice to those who dare trespass on their rules; their laws." Charyn paused and called up the historical data she had found and none of it sounded like her or her peoples legends of their wolves. "They aren't the same as I am…" She shook her head and tried to beat back to wolf that was rising in her. What better way that to show someone what you meant? But the ready room was a little too small with everyone scattered about. "Could you all…" Charyn motioned to the second level and waited for them all to move.

She moved to the far end and took a deep breath. Charyn felt down he mental link in her mind for the wolf. It looked up at her and knew instantly that it could be free. The wolf ran and barreled into her mind. What should have been painful was actually gentle and smooth. One minute she was Charyn and the next she was the giant black wolf. She shook her head and looked at everyone in turn with her head cocked to the side. The only one that came near her was her father.

Chakotay felt as if he had been taken back to that night he had seen his grandfather changed. He stepped away from the others and this time reached out to Charyn. She trotted over and looked at him. Chakotay crouched down and looked her in the eyes. Where he would have expected brown eyes, he saw clear blue eyes. He reached out his hand slowly aware that she was not the daughter he knew but a wolf and yet he had the feeling that she would not hurt him. After saying that he couldn't accept her, Chakotay felt that doubt wash away and he was ready to accept her. What was holding him back was he had not see her make the change form human to wolf. But now that he had seen it, it was easier for him. He only wished he knew how long he could keep it up.

"Commander?" Harry cautioned.

"She won't hurt me Harry." Chakotay responded.

"She's a wolf sir." Harry tried again. Right now he was staring at a giant wolf, a giant black wolf who had been Charyn. She was beautiful, a vision of her parents, but how could someone like her be like this?

"No, she's my daughter." And with that said Chakotay laid his hand on the top of her head and felt the soft fur.

Charyn took two steps closer so she could rest her muzzle on his shoulder. This was the wolf version of a hug. She felt she could do it this way, that she was finally accepted by her father after seeing her this way. Everyone else was starting to get a little worried. So she reverted back to her human self and the bright light that had aided in her change allowed her to turn back. As always she was momentarily disoriented and fell against her father's chest. It was warm and he felt safe.

"What I said earlier…" Chakotay started to whisper into her ear but was cut off.

"I didn't hear a thing," Charyn chuckled and pulled back from him to stand on her own two feet. As much as she liked being a wolf there was no way she could get away with being a giant wolf on Voyager. If she tried to roam the halls like that she might as well be shot at.

**MESS HALL:**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Charyn sat at one of the table as she read a book from 21st century earth about shape shifters and vampires. Like everything else she had her books would be from the same era, only she was reading them on a PADD instead of paper back. It had been two hours since the members of the away team had seen her up close and personal in wolf form and so far no one was lighting torches or getting the silver bullets read to shoot her with. Of course it wasn't like the silver would actually hurt her, nothing as cliché as all that. But all the same she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her and trying to see what would happen next; it was starting to get irritating. When she turned to see who was watching her Charyn saw Harry staring at her. Rather than hang around Charyn gathered her stuff and fled the Mess Hall with Harry hot on her heals. She got around the corner when she turned to face him, "What do you want?!" She shouted.

"Look, I wanted to say thanks." Harry shook his head and smiled weakly. What was he doing? Why was he following her? That was easy; he felt this sense of sadness every time he looked at her. She did everything to make people leave her alone, she fought everyone, and maybe he was trying to be her friend despite what she was.

"For what?" Charyn asked and back up a step. She wasn't so sure about the young Ensign and what he wanted from her. He was the good boy and she was, well she was the Captains daughter, purely off limits. Then again there was no one on Voyager in her general age bracket that she could possibly date. The only one close enough was Harry and she wasn't too sure about Starfleet's Golden Boy.

"Thank you for showing a part of yourself that…" Harry started to say but Charyn interrupted.

"Harry I'm a wolf. Wolves are common. It's not like I'm a Hydra or anything," Charyn shrugged and turned to leave. She didn't need to be here. In truth what she wanted to do was go back to her quarters, curl up, and go to sleep. Or maybe she would just turn on her TV and watch the various amounts of 21st vid discs she had. It never ceased to amaze her how she was so enraptured with a century that was so backwards and yet so fun at the same time. Charyn was definitely a study on contradictions. She was a child of the 24th century and yet she loved the life, the clothes, the tech of the 21st. 'There is something seriously wrong with me.' Charyn thought and kept on walking.

"You're amazing." Harry said and watched her leave. He was trying to let go of the uncertainty he felt every time he saw her. She was something that inspired fear in the masses, but more than that Charyn seemed to need one friend who didn't fear her. Harry was going to try and do that for her; if he could.

When Charyn turned another corner she had to stop and smile. Someone thought that she was amazing even if she was a mangy animal; a wolf no less. But it was a little odd for a compliment like that to come from Harry. He wasn't the sort to believe in things like her, no matter how much proof he had, not even if he saw it up close and personal. For people like Harry and her mother they relied on scientific proof other than their own eyes. And yet she still smiled because he thought she was amazing.

**READY ROOM:**

Kathryn stood watching Chakotay as he sat on the couch. Two hours ago their daughter had changed and he somehow accepted her for what she was. It had been a profound moment for him and Kathryn could see what it was doing to him. Barriers that had been in place all his life seemed to melt right then and there in front of Charyn, but now they were trying to resurrect the doubt in his mind. She walked over to him and sat down, "Chakotay?"

"I said I could accept her, but seeing her change, seeing her as the wolf made some sort of sense to me. My grandfather had this, but not my father or me, and now it lies with Charyn. Why did it skip to her?"

"Maybe it takes the right genetic sequence…" Kathryn started to say.

"The odds of that are astronomical." Chakotay interrupted her.

"Well, then maybe your Ancestors have a plan for her and gave her this ability to aide her in her life." Kathryn quickly spoke before Chakotay could stop her.

"That's a better explanation, but I can't believe it came out of your mouth." Chakotay joked. But it was the better of the two theories.

"We'll figure our daughter out one of these days. And when we do she will invent new ways to make us lose our minds." Kathryn joked in return. But her words were all truth. Charyn was a puzzle wrapped in an enigma and housed by a riddle. To understand their daughter would be like solving the problems of the universe and right now Kathryn wasn't sure which was easier; the universe or Charyn.

"I wonder who she could have gotten that trait from." Chakotay muttered as they continued to tease the other about their daughter. He laughed when Kathryn playfully punched him in the ribs.

"All joking aside, she is the perfect blend of us. Not too much like me and not too much like you." Kathryn said; her voice soft with motherly pride.

"What I could have done without though, is her stubbornness."

"Now that she has from both of us; equal amounts." Kathryn leaned her head on Chakotay's shoulder and just sat there with him. They were in a dull part of space and other than Charyn being injured, sedated, and turning into a wolf, there really was nothing more to keep her attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

**THE MESS HALL**

Charyn stood in the galley slicing vegetables. She was helping Neelix out while he made the days lunch. In truth this was the only other place other than her quarters and the Holodeck that she could go and not be questioned as to why she was there. When she had been younger her grandmother had taught her the basics of cooking and Charyn learned fast. She tried different things out and used her grandma Janeway and a taste tester. It was better than nothing and it did give her some satisfaction to know that she wasn't letting Neelix poison the crew with his inventive menu. Today they were doing a delta quadrant version of potato salad and few other things. It was still two hours before the lunch crew would be in so she had time to slice and prepare the salad. There was a slight therapeutic value to chopping vegetables.

The doors opened and Charyn heard the distinctive voice of Seska, Mike Ayala, and a two more former Maquis she couldn't name. It wasn't that she didn't know who they were; she just never cared to learn their names. Last week she had tried to work in engineering; helping out as she usually did. Seska had seen her and got Carey involved and he had thrown her out. Twice more she had tried it and both times Seska had blown the proverbial whistle. What did the Bajoran have against her helping out? Yes, she was smarter than them all, but that didn't mean she couldn't help. Carey she could understand. He was Starfleet and he loved rules and regulations. But Seska was Bajoran, a Maquis, and rule breaker by heart. Then it had his Charyn like a ton of bricks. Seska was threatened by her intelligence and her ingenuity in fixing problems. There was a small perverse pleasure in knowing that so the next time Charyn was in engineering she would lord it over her, well she did that now.

"I hope you're not planning on poisoning everyone?" Seska's voice dripped with honeyed poison.

"Nope, only you," Charyn replied and peeled her upped lip back in a snarl.

"Why you little…" Seska snarled.

Seska was around the corner only to have a knife pressed against her throat. Even though Charyn had her back to Seska she had felt the attack coming and allowed her body to react, to move and shift and get into a protective stance, "Never try to attack someone who has a knife." Charyn growled so low that only Seska could hear her. "I would think twice before attacking me again."

"I'll tell your father," Seska tried to threaten.

"You think he'll side with you because you shared his bed. I doubt you were that good." Charyn applied a little more pressure and saw a thin line of crimson appear. "I'm his daughter, his blood; you were nothing but a convenience." Pulling back she kept the knife handy as a threat. Her heart was pounding and her vision was blurring at the edges. The wolf inside her wanted free, wanted to fight the woman in front of her. Seska was a threat and there was something off about her. Just some little lie to her entire story that gave her the reek of treachery. Only Charyn seemed to be able to sense it, but then again she was an animal and survived by telling who was around her.

"You just made the wrong enemy," Seska seethed. She couldn't stand the arrogance the girl exuded whenever she was in engineering. There was no place for it. Yes, she knew the child was a genius but it still grated on her nerves that Caryn seemed to get away with breaking the rules at every turn just because she was the child of Chakotay and Captain Janeway. That thought sickened her. How could Chakotay have even had a child with the captain was beyond her. What she knew of Janeway she hadn't liked, and for a fact she knew Janeway was not Chakotay's type.

"I could say the same thing to you." Charyn growled low in her throat. It was a sound that anyone, animal or human, backed away from. Only the stupid challenged a dangerous animal. Of all the animals on Earth, she had to be the deadliest. It wasn't enough to be a wolf, but she had the mind and the thought patterns of a hum while in wolf form. She could calculate her next move as if it was a chess game. It was good practice to be ten steps a head of everyone. Just to prove how little she thought of Seska as a threat Charyn turned her back and waited to see what would happen. If Seska attacked then she could defend herself. If Seska backed down then Charyn would have to wait for another confrontation and push a different series of buttons. The air stirred as Seska back away. Idly Charyn went back to chopping vegetables. But soon she lost interest and told Neelix that she would help out tomorrow.

Charyn trudged her way back to her quarters. Each step she took was wary even as she gave off an almost lazy appearance. She took her time and listened to the different sounds around her. Caution had told her to be careful, to take her time, to listen very carefully. Charyn didn't want to take the chance that she would encounter Seska so soon. It wasn't that she was afraid of a fight, she could take on a Klingon and come away with a few scratches, but she needed time to calculate her opponent. Seska was full of treachery and cunning. Charyn knew she appeared to be fragile but that was part of her camouflage. In any fight she would win, she would use every trick she had learned and taught herself. If she fought Seska she would make sure to take down the Bajoran quickly and cleanly.

Taking another corridor Charyn stopped. She was one turn away from her quarters when she heard a heartbeat near her door. Charyn took a few minutes and listened intently on who was waiting outside her door. A moment of tension was washed away when she recognized her father's heart. She should have known it sooner; it was almost the same as hers. Stepping around the corner Charyn smiled at her father. Her smile for him came easier than smiling at her mother.

"Are you free right now?" He asked. Chakotay could see that her body was tense, that she had just let the fire of her temper ebb away. Not five minutes ago Seska had come running to him to lodge a complaint against Charyn. He knew better than to confront his daughter outright and he knew that Charyn would not attack without provocation. Seska had a way of making herself appear more innocent that she actually was.

"Let me guess little Miss, I-did-nothing-wrong has already tattled on me?" Charyn asked and moved past her father to enter her quarters. The lights were low and the scent of roses filled the air. She went immediately to the bed and fished for her knife amongst the sea of blankets she had piled there. It never made sense to her while she piled so many there, but she had ever since she was a child. Sleeping with one blanket was never enough, she had to have the weight of at least three or four on her while she slept. The top blanket was her favorite; it depicted a wolf and a dragon facing off against each other. The wolf had its teeth bared and the dragon had its wings out spread with its fangs exposed. The blanket had been a gift from her father when she had been ten.

Chakotay followed Charyn into the darkness of her quarters. For one instant he thought of a cave, a wolves den. He smiled and then said, "She told me one story where she came out…

"As a pillar of virtue while I was the villain." Charyn finished. "Oh please, she lunged at me first."

"Did you threaten to poison her?"

"No, I was chopping vegetable for Neelix." Charyn tossed a pillow over her shoulder and found the knife she had been looking for. She had gotten it while she had been South America. The excuse at the time was she was going down there to explore the rain forest. But in truth she had just gone down there so she could meet a weapons maker who made her the knife. She pulled out the sheath and attached it to the side of her leg and down into her boot. Before turning back to her father she slid the knife home and pulled her jeans back down over it.

"Charyn, you can't keep getting into confrontations," Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed, "You have to learn to get along with the members of the crew."

Charyn backed off the bed, "Why can't you take my side? Give me the benefit of the doubt."

"If I wasn't on your side I wouldn't be here. You would be in the brig for drawing blood on Seska." Chakotay rose and put both of his hands on his daughter's shoulder.

Charyn scoffed, "Do you really think the brig would hold me for long?"

"Long enough to calm your mother's temper and even then it would be cutting it close." He answered and together they laughed. Charyn moved foreword and wrapped her arms around him. Over the last two weeks she and her father had grown closer while Charyn had pushed her mother farther and farther away. She could sense that her mother was not entirely comfortable with what she had seen in her ready room two weeks ago and Charyn couldn't blame her. What did a Starfleet captain do with a wolf for a daughter?

"How about we have dinner tonight? Just you and me and your mother." Chakotay offered hoping to at least get them in the same room.

Charyn started to shake her head, but sighed and nodded her agreement. There was no harm in having dinner, so long as it didn't end in a food fight. "What time?"

"1900." Chakotay answered and was surprised that Charyn gave in so easily. He thought he would have to argue with her a little bit.

"Ok, I'll be there."

"No knives." Chakotay quickly added. Crouching down he lifted her pants leg and removed the knife from its sheath. Standing back up he held it up in front of her. "What are you doing with this?"

"Protection." Charyn smiled baring her teeth.

"From what?" Chakotay leaned over her slightly but he had a feeling that if Charyn and Seska crossed paths Charyn would use this on her.

"You never know, we might get boarded by Kazon or one of a dozen other things might happen where a knife could be handy in close quarters." Charyn answered and plucked the knife deftly out of her father's hand to one again place it in its sheath. She slipped past him.

"Just don't kill anyone." Chakotay groaned and followed her.

**BRIDGE:**

Harry kept staring at the time clock he had set up at his console. After his shift he was going to meet Charyn in the holodeck. He wasn't sure what program they were going to use, but he had agreed to go anyway. For the last two weeks Harry had been spending time with Charyn, trying to get her out of her self imposed isolation. She was such a vivacious young woman that her spirit infected everyone who took the time to get past her defenses, of which she had many. It made a small part of Harry sad to see her so cut off from those around her. Then again it couldn't be easy for her being what she was surrounded by others of a different species that were readily accepted for who and what they were. Charyn was something that defied common logic; she was more of something out of a horror novel than real life. Still he was spending a lot of time with her. Harry actually looked foreword to the time he would be on the Holodeck with her or watching 21st century movie vids on obsolete disc's. He would never get over her love of outdated technology. Harry would go as far to say as her knowledge rivaled Tom's, but then again her knowledge rivaled almost everyone on the ship.

"You have somewhere to be Mr. Kim?"

Harry looked up from the chronometer and looked right into the eyes of Captain Janeway. "Captain?"

"You keep watching the clock," she replied.

"I, uh…" Harry couldn't think of any way to tell her that he was meeting her daughter on the Holodeck.

"You're becoming fast friends with my daughter," Kathryn stepped around the corner so she could lower her voice, "I appreciate it. Besides Kes, you are near enough to her age to relate to her."

"She's a good person." Harry hurriedly spoke.

Kathryn nodded and stepped away from the young ensign. He was a good kid to try and bring Charyn out of her solitude and for now she was content to let him befriend her daughter. Just as she sat down the turbo lift doors whooshed open and Chakotay walked quickly to his chair. "Something wrong?"

"Charyn, need I say more?" Chakotay sighed and recalled all that his daughter had said.

"What did she do now?" Kathryn asked.

"I'll tell you later," Again he sighed and smiled just slightly. His daughter did live to push the envelope with anyone who threatened her. Seska had not been easy to appease, but he had managed it and he had made it clear that the next time he might just let Charyn take care of it if Seska didn't act like an adult.

"Does it have anything to do with Seska?" Kathryn had over heard two crewmen talking about it in hushed tones earlier.

"Yes, and I've already talked to Charyn. She didn't start it." Chakotay defended, but knew he didn't need to.

"Charyn may be many things, but she does not start fights without being provoked." Kathryn could recall the numerous times she had been called in to talk with one or more of Charyn's teachers about her habitual fighting. It was one of the reason's Kathryn had taken postings on Starships. At least there Charyn could get her education on the Holodeck. You couldn't hurt a holocharacter.

"On a happier note, I managed to get her to have dinner with us tonight. I didn't have to twist her arm either." Chakotay joked and saw Kathryn smile. She wouldn't have said anything but their daughter's avoidance of her was starting to eat at her. Kathryn was getting hurt as more and more time past.

**HOLODECK:**

Harry jogged around the corner to see Charyn leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was, as usual, in blue jeans that clung low on her hips and she had the top button undone as was her style. She wore a cropped black t-shirt that barely met the bottom of her rib cage. He hadn't realized that she had tattoos. Along her lower rib cage was that of the full moon and stars with a wolf howling on the edge of a cliff. On the left side of her ribs she had some sort of writing that he couldn't make out. And in the center just above her navel was the symbol Commander Chakotay wore in honor of his father and his religion. Harry had to stop and stare. She was as slim as a pixie and as long and lean as an elf. Again Harry thought, 'What Fairy Tale did you walk out of?' He wasn't sure and he never would be. Taking enough time Harry had changed as well into baggy blue jeans and black t-shirt. They looked like mirror images, it was scary. Clearing his throat Harry tried to catch her attention and as usual again, she had ear buds clogging her ears with whatever 21st century Earth music she had filled her device with.

Charyn knew the moment Harry had came around the corner, she wasn't that clueless. But she thought she would give him time to catalogue how she was dressed. Idly peering at him from under her lashes she resisted smiling as she took in how he was dressed in turn. Harry was no doubt looking at her tattoos, well, Henna. She knew that if she had real tattoos either her mother or her father or both would kill her. There would be no gain in courting further discord with her parents. She was eternally in trouble for ending up in the Delta Quadrant with them. So, she contented herself with listening to the old Earth song Bad Boy by the artist Cascada. It was actually really good. She paused her song and stuffed her iPod and headphones into her pocket while she said, "Hello Harry."

"Charyn, you look…" Harry had no words to describe her.

"Wild?" Charyn suggested. She knew haw she looked and she didn't care. Long ago her mother and grandmother had given up trying to tell her how to dress. It was a lost cause and so was she.

"Yeah, I love the tattoos." Being bold he traced down one of the symbols with his index finger. Now that he was closer he could see that some of the symbols were Chinese, others were Japanese and some were runes from the dead Norse language.

"Actually it's Henna. My mother would murder me if I had an actual tattoo." Charyn laughed.

"They still look great." Harry replied and motioned to the Holodeck door, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Charyn threaded her arm through his and said, "Computer run program Charyn theta two."

The doors opened onto a private beach where the sun was setting, giving the sand the appearance of being on fire. Harry looked out at the ocean and saw instead of a normal blue green he was greeted with lavender water. Again he was stunned at what he was seeing. It made him think of some untouched alien world that would be heaven on earth for one day's visit. "This is amazing." Harry breathed out and stepped further into to the Holodeck.

"I see this place in my dreams. I thought I would share it," Charyn had sat down on the sand and proceeded to take off her boots. When she stood again Harry had turned to her and let his mouth hang open when she had started to unzip her jeans. Charyn had peeled them down her hips to reveal jade green bikini bottoms that covered enough of her and yet left nothing to the imagination.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked quickly. He hadn't imagined that she was going to take off her clothes. But there she stood getting ready to peal off her black t-shirt to show a matching top of the same brilliant jade green.

"Harry, it's a beach, normally people go swimming in the water." She laughed and tossed her shirt at him. He was so stunned, shocked even, and it made Charyn laugh. She loved it when she had the power to mortify him. Harry was so easy to tease. Without another word Charyn set off for the calm water and waded in up to her waist. Making a grand display of it she scooped water into her hand and tried to splash him, but Harry was too far away.

"If I do this your father will kill me." Harry dropped her shirt and ran his hand through his hair.

"Who says he has to know? Come on Harry, live on the wild side." Charyn pouted playfully. But she knew that she was risking Harry for her little bit of fun.

"Charyn…" Harry pleaded and motioned for her to get out of the water. But she only moved back further until the water was just below her bust line.

"Life isn't worth living without a little risk. So come on Ensign Kim live a little risk." Charyn taunted and smiled wickedly as she moved with the back and forth motion of the waves. The setting was making her forget the world beyond the invisible doors.

"Strike that…." Harry turned back and contemplated running, then he said "Your _MOTHER_ would kill me." And yet Harry was already peeling his shirt off and dropping it beside her discarded clothing. Why was he doing this? Did he not value his life? If either the Captain or the Commander found out Harry would see the inside of the brig for the rest of their trip home, and that was a long time. Still he was working the button free on his jeans and lowering the zipper. 'Harry, this has got to be the most reckless endangerment of your life you have ever participated in.' He thought as he turned and wades into the water after Charyn. At least she was having a good time. Harry had to admit that it was fun just being with her, being like a kid with her. Charyn acted very much her age. She had an air of maturity but being alone with her she had the freedom to be that child that was locked inside. Being in the Delta Quadrant had a way of making one grow up real fast.

"I knew you would do it." She stated smugly and smiled a wide wolfish grin that had Harry smiling in return. Charyn always relied on her powers of persuasion. It was one of the many weapons in her arsenal and she abused it to the full extent.

"If your parents find out about this then I'll tell them you held a phaser to my head." Harry replied and smelled the sweet smell of lilacs. The water smelled like lilacs. He was sure that there was no other holoprogram like this. This world was borne out of the mind of Charyn and she was choosing to share it with him. Harry felt honored and he as happy she was opening up to him more.

"Deal, they'll believe it…" Charyn laughed and just had fun. She turned and faced the setting sun and saw a sea serpent rise up out of the water. This had been her favorite dream as a kid and still it visited her every once in a while. Charyn tapped Harry's shoulder so he would turn around and see what she was seeing.

"You have one hell of an imagination." He whispered almost as if he was afraid to talk to loud and scare the serpent away. The scales were a rainbow of colors and were only magnified in the light of the setting sun.

"Genius, remember? Half of being a genius is ones imagination." Charyn said. She sank down under the water and got soaked from head to toe. When she rose up out of the water she slicked her hair back and vaguely remembered she had somewhere else she had to be. Then it hit her, "Computer time?" she called out.

"The time is 18:55."

"Shit, shit, shit…" Charyn scrambled out of the water. How could she have lost track of time? That was easy, she had been with Harry and she forgot that she was a monster. Harry only saw her as a girl who needed a friend. Charyn yanked on her jeans and t-shirt and shouted, "Computer exit." She was half out the door when she tossed back an apology to Harry for leaving him like this but she was going to be late for dinner with her parents.

**CAPTAIN JANEWAY'S QUARTERS:**

Charyn barreled through the door aware that she was ten minutes late. She had run all the way from the Holodeck to deck two and had to dodge numerous crew members all the while trying to be on time. Of all her wealth of knowledge she still had a terrible time keeping track of time.

"You're late," Kathryn turned to see Charyn soaking wet. "And you're wet. What happened?"

"Yeah, sorry… holodeck program," Charyn looked around and saw a nice dinner laid out on the table. It even made her rethink wringing her hair out with the lilac scented water that had engulfed her not 15 minutes ago.

Chakotay moved closer to Charyn and took stock of her appearance. Her hair was wet, her jeans were wet, and so was her shirt if he could call it that. Then there was the body art, which he was sure Kathryn would have a few things to say about, but he also saw his mark emblazoned on her skin. For a moment he felt a sort of pride that she chose to wear that mark. He reached out and touched her hair. Just then the door chimed signaling someone was there. Chakotay keyed it open and there was Harry standing on the other side with a pair of worn, scuffed, and scarred combat boots. He was just as soaked as Charyn was.

"You forget something Charyn?" Chakotay asked and stepped aside so his daughter could see who was at the door.

"Oh, crap…" Charyn muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

Charyn didn't know what to say. There stood Harry in a wet t-shirt, wet jeans, and sandals holding her boots in one hand and wearing a guilty expression on his face. It was more the expression than his dressed state that made her parents think of the worse case scenario. Normally Charyn would have played with this situation but there was nothing to gain from getting Harry, her only friend, in trouble. She held up her hands and said, "It is so not how it looks, I swear."

"Really? And how do you think it looks?" Chakotay asked eyeing his daughter from head to toe.

"That is a trick question," Charyn fisted her hands on her hips. After a few seconds she dropped her angry stance and marched to the door to snatch her boots from Harry. She sent him an apologetic look and hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Ensign you can go." Kathryn ordered and hid a satisfied smile as Harry scurried out from the door and headed down the hall. She turned to Charyn and for the first time she took full stock of her daughter's appearance. Charyn as usual was dressed her ratty blue jeans with the button undone, a black cropped t-shirt, and tattoos covering the entire expanse of her sides and abdomen. It was as if Charyn had a need to be drastic.

Charyn was getting antsy under her mothers scrutinizing gaze. It was uncomfortable and annoying. She knew exactly what her mother was going to ask. The question was getting old and her mother should know the answer by now. Charyn dressed the way she dressed because it was fun and she loved it. Besides she had the body to wear the clothes and not be confined to the trappings of the 24th century. She loved the 21st; she loved everything about it; the clothes and the tech. But she wasn't blind. She knew how to blend the two era's.

"For the benefit of your father I will ask this for the thousandth time. Why do you feel the need to dress like this?" Kathryn made an exasperated gesture. Her patience towards her daughter was thin on most days and today it was down to a thin thread.

"Because I like to, that's why. You always said I could express myself any way that I wanted. I guess you meant with in the bounds of the 24th century. That is really hypocritical of you by the way." Charyn once again put her hands on her hips and gave off the air of being angry.

Before Kathryn could speak Chakotay interceded, "Charyn there is nothing," He turned to Kathryn as he said that and then back to his daughter, "Wrong with the way you dress, but a bit more modesty wouldn't be out of question would it?"

"For you information I was at the beach in the Holodeck. Normally people are there wearing nothing but bikinis and swim trunks. This," Charyn motioned to her clothes, "Is over kill."

"And Harry?" Kathryn mirrored her daughter's stance.

"He's my only friend," Dropping her arms Charyn trudged over to the table and looked longingly at the food. She hadn't eaten all day and now it was getting to her. "I'm really really hungry so can we just eat?"

Kathryn lowered her head and sighed. There was now reasoning with Charyn and there never would be. She was too much like her and she was too much like Chakotay. They were the picture of dysfunctional, and yet some how they still managed to work together even if they couldn't have a conversation without getting into a fight. She looked over to Chakotay and together they took their seats and just ate like a normal family.

**MESS HALL:**

Harry jogged through the doors of the Mess hall and thought, not or the first time, why had he gone and given Charyn her boots back? He still went there even after the fuss he had made about her parents not finding out. Harry was definitely not very fond of his life if he kept courting this kind of danger. On the other hand Charyn was such a sweet girl when someone took the time to get to know her. At first he had just seen her as the Captain's daughter, a spoiled brat out of her time and who loved to defy orders. Now, she was still the Captain's daughter who loved to disregard the rules. Charyn had to work for her parents to see her, hence the constant rule breaking.

Looking around Harry saw Tom sitting with B'Elanna and Seska. He ambled over and took a seat while still thinking about Charyn. Of course the minute he sat down he remembered that his clothes were wet and cold.

"Geez Harry what happened to you?" Tom asked as he clapped Harry on the back.

"Nothing, I was on the Holodeck with Charyn." He answered and stayed where he was. Harry could sit in cold clothing if only for a while and talk with his friends.

"And what were you two doing?" B'Elanna inquired with a sly smile.

"We were at the beach. She had this wonderful program where the water was lavender in color and smelled like lilacs." Harry responded with a smile as his thoughts took back to just a few hours ago when she was teasing and taunting him to come into the water.

"That kid is crazy, if you ask me." Seska sniped.

"Except, no one did ask you." Harry snapped out; anger lacing his words. He thought of Seska as one of his friends but no one had the right to make that kind of judgment call when they barely knew the other person.

"Relax Starfleet…" B'Elanna tried.

"Back off B'Elanna." Harry said and got up from the table. He had to go to his quarters to change into dry clothes. One thing was for sure he was not going to sit around and listen to Seska's bile towards Charyn. It was sickening on a good day and today was turning into a terrible day.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Charyn had just come back to her quarters after spending more time with her parents than she thought she would. After dinner they had slipped into a conversation about nothing in particular and that suited her just fine. It kept her mother from picking at her clothing or the fake body art. Charyn had had a good time up until her mother asked about the fight between her and Seska. It really wasn't a fight per se. It was more a display of dominance and Seska had failed at it. There was no beating a wolf and Seska had to learn that now or she was going to get seriously hurt later. The evening wound down and Charyn once again walked back to her quarters, only she was more alert than usual. She was listening for Seska. Rounding a corner Charyn stopped and scented Seska. Lucky for the wolf she was at a Jeffries Tube access point and she could take the tubes all the way to her quarters. It was only down three decks. She could certainly climb that. But she had to hurry lest the Bajoran came upon her. Quickly and quietly Charyn pried off the cover and slipped inside before pulling the panel back into place.

Charyn had just slipped out of sight down the ladder when she heard the panel being taken off. Out of instinct she froze and waited for someone to crawl into the Jeffries Tube with her. Hat she heard was the muffled voices of Seska and Tuvok. Maybe she had heard something after all and came to investigate. When she didn't hear anything more Charyn stepped on to the next ladder rung and started her descent again. Charyn wasn't afraid of Seska but her father had told her not to kill anyone and that was certainly what would happen if Seska challenged her again. It was the rule of nature; kill or be killed. Charyn was not about to be some petty victim.

Three decks down and Charyn found herself at the access point that led to her quarters. It wasn't a coincidence that she had taken these quarters as her own. This was the kind of secondary access she had wanted and found before even getting on board. Sliding into the tunnel Charyn crawled all the way to the panel and pushed it off so she could get into her quarters. Her quarters were the only place on Voyager that was uniquely her in every way. She had 26 in' flat screen TV set up at the end of her bed with numerous movies on disc's that she had replicated or collected and repaired over the years. She even had 21st century movie poster's gracing the walls. There was one from the Matrix Reloaded, and she had a set of three character posters of Captain Jack sparrow from her favorite movie trilogy the Pirates of the Caribbean. Charyn moved around the modest quarters and looked at her extensive collection of movies. For right now she would pick out a few to watch as she let her mind relax.

**KATHRYN'S QUARTERS:**

Kathryn sat on the couch with Chakotay. An hour ago Charyn had left and for a while it seemed as if they were a nice, normal family. But nothing was normal about them. Kathryn leaned her head back and shut her eyes as more thoughts of Charyn flooded her brain. Her daughter was too much like Kathryn in personality, and yet they were vastly different.

Sensing Chakotay, Kathryn opened her eyes and looked at him. He had on one of his dimpled smiles that she loved so much. It was no wonder she had fallen in love with him all those years ago; it was his smile and his personality. "This was a nice evening."

"It was, for a change, and it felt like we were an actual family." Chakotay sat down next to Kathryn tentatively taking her hand in his. When she didn't pull her hand away he laced their fingers together. He hoped that e had a chance to regain the love and the woman he lost. Chakotay wanted to have his family back. Charyn was so lost in the dark and she doubted that she even deserved to have her family or people who cared about her. He wanted to have Charyn see that they could be a family.

Kathryn leaned over and rested her head on Chakotay's shoulder. This was the most comfortable she had ever been in a long while and it was all because of Chakotay. he was the reason she could get up in the morning and face an entire crew of people and knowing that they were lost, but they were trying to get home, and that was what mattered; home. Kathryn was just guilty that Charyn was here, lost with them. She would be stuck with the rest of them.

**CHARYN'S QUARTERS:**

Putting in the movie Kingdom of Heaven Charyn let it run while she once again took off her boots, peeled her jeans off her legs, and took off her shirt. Taking off her bikini top Charyn slipped on a black camisole tank top and replaced her bikini bottoms with black underwear and short fleece black shorts. Crawling under the covers she settled down to watch her movie. It had only been running for twenty minutes when the door chime sounded. Growling Charyn got out of bed and went to see who it was. Just her luck; it was Tuvok. "Oh, great Mr. Logic is here. Now my day is complete."

"Security was breached on Jeffries tube 24. That access point interconnects with the access point here in your quarters."

"Was there a question in there somewhere?" Charyn arched a brow as Tuvok was known to do.

"Did you use the access on deck three?" Tuvok asked.

"You already know I did, or else you wouldn't be here asking me about it." Charyn sighed and went back to her bed.

"Only authorized…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, only authorized personnel, blah blah… whatever." She curled back under the covers and tried to focus on her movie.

"There are rules in place for…" Tuvok tried again, but as she was the Captain's child so she had the tendency to interrupt him just like her mother.

"Do I look like Starfleet to you?" Charyn got up again and held both of her hands. "Don't answer that because it would be a waste of breath on your part and on mine." She went to the door and keyed it open and motioned that he should leave. Just before the door shut Charyn replied, "Just so you know I was avoiding a confrontation." And then she let the door whoosh closed.

Charyn was almost back in bed when the door chime sounded again, "So help me gods if I don't get to finish…"She opened the door to find Harry standing on the other side in loose cotton pants and a loose white button up shirt. He looked like he barely knew where he was going.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked. He had tried to go to sleep, but he had a day off tomorrow so why go to bed early. Instead he had just roamed the halls of Voyager until he came to Charyn's door.

"Sure, my door is always open to you, you know that." Charyn moved aside and felt a little stupid for what she was wearing right now. It hadn't mattered when she was in jeans and a t-shirt. But he was alone with her in her quarters and she felt weird. "I was just watching a movie if you want to join me?"

"Yeah, I think I need your brand of entertainment." Harry stood where he was and watched her climb into the bed curling under the covers. She held in her hand a flat piece of black plastic, a remote that she pointed at what she told him was a TV. This was one of a hand full of times that he had been in her quarters alone. Shacking off the mask of being the ensign Harry let himself just be himself and he settled down next to her as she backed up what was on the screen.

"So, what are we watching?" Harry asked.

"It's called Kingdom of Heaven. It's set during the time of the crusades and how Jerusalem was lost." Charyn informed him. This was one of her favorite historical movies. It wasn't accurate, but then again no movie depiction from the 21st century was ever historically accurate. That was part of the fun of watching it. She yawned as the movie went along and before she knew it she was falling asleep.

**SESKA'S QUARTERS:**

Seska had been working all day in engineering and then she had had Ensign Kim snap at her in defense of that brat. It only solidified in her mind the need to seek out the Kazon and betray Voyager. It was her only chance to get back to being who she was; a Cardassian. If she had to stay in this godforsaken quadrant than she was going to ally herself with the strongest out there, and right now that was the Kazon Nistrim. She just had to work out a way to get the attention of Majea Cullah. Then again Seska had no problem gaining the attention of men and Cullah was definitely a man, she just had to work out a deal with him.

All in good time, but the very first thing she had to do was get a message to him and ask if he was interested in trading technology. Seska was sure he would jump at the chance to get some of Voyager's advanced technology. Well, advanced by Kazon standards. They were practically barbaric in space, but they were strong and had more numbers than they did. First rule of survival, ally your self with the strongest. In this case the strongest to Seska meant who had the most ships and the most people. This would take planning and the best engineering skills she had. Putting her planning aside Seska reclined on her bed and dreamt of all the ways she would betray Voyager.

**CHARYN'S QUARTERS:**

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but Charyn knew that Harry was still with her. He was as still a rabbit caught in the cross hairs. Stretching her arms up over her head Charyn rolled over and saw that Harry was also asleep and her movie was back at the main menu. And the moving music was playing. No wonder she had fallen asleep. She had felt comfortable and warm and safe and just herself. Harry probably got bored watching the movie and he fell asleep with nothing better do and she doubt he wanted to leave, though now it probably wasn't such a good idea. Slowly she slipped from the covers to the floor from her side of the bed and padded over to where Harry still slumbered. He was on his back with his left arm draped over his eyes and his right arm resting over his waist. The white against his skin seemed to glow. It was almost a crime to wake him. Out of some insane impulse Charyn actually looked around her quarters half expecting someone to materialize from the shadows. Reaching out her hand she whispered, "Harry, you have to wake up."

For an instant Harry was floating, weightless, careless, and utterly at peace. Then the shaking started. He didn't know where it was coming from. Lazily he opened his eyes and saw Charyn standing over him in all black. Harry jumped and hurriedly said, "What are you doing in my quarters?" then he looked around, looked at all the 21st century tech and then he revised the question. "Of course the more accurate question would be what am I doing in your quarters?"

"You fell asleep watching a movie with me." Charyn moved away and headed to the replicator so she could get him a cup of water. While she was at it she also checked the chronometer. The time was 05:45. Harry had an hour and fifteen minutes to report to his post. "Besides you have to get up anyway because you have an hour to get to your post and you need a shower." Charyn walked back to Harry, handed him the water, and tugged lightly at his shirt. She smiled the entire time.

"Actually I have the day off. I switched with another Ensign. So, today I am all yours." Even as Harry spoke he fell back against the covers and fell asleep.

"Ok, sleep it is." Charyn muttered as she placed a light blanket over Harry. She, on the other hand, was too keyed up. She wanted to run. So, letting Harry sleep, Charyn changed only her shirt, replacing it with a sports bra and another cropped black tee. She put on tennis shoes and slipped quietly from her quarters.

Early in a Voyager morning the lower decks were perfect for long runs that wouldn't intersect with another living soul. Charyn let his mind go blank as she let her body take over and run. She wasn't thinking, wasn't getting caught up in the messy thoughts rattling around in her head, she was just being herself and running. The halls were a blur and time slipped by unnoticed. Charyn rounded the corner and found herself flying back, the wind knocked from her lungs. Her wolf howled to life, rolled and crouched while suppressing the need to cough as she drew air into her lungs. Charyn let out a very inhuman growl.

Seska stood just around the corner and watched as the young girl quickly recovered, which only served to infuriate her more. There was something about this 18 year old brat that made Seska mad. It wasn't that she was Chakotay's child; it wasn't that she was the Captain's kid; it was something that she couldn't put her finger on and that was going to be solved right now. Normally in the mornings the lower decks were completely isolated and it would take longer than normal for security to respond if the little brat managed to call for them. But, somehow Seska doubted Charyn would; she was too arrogant.

Without thinking Charyn let her hand drift to the small of her back where she would have kept her knife, but she was in shorts and sneakers and a tank top. Seska was in front of her wearing an expression of someone who was trying to think ten steps a head, trying to predict the next move like a chess match. Charyn wasn't easy to predict, she was an animal and animals were ruled by instinct and gut feelings. Slowly Charyn rose and let her body go loose; tense would not help in dealing with the Bajoran. In the back of her mind her wolf stretched, filled her body, and warred with her mind for control. It was a fight, the combatant wanted to win, Charyn wanted to win and finally put Seska in her place. She was sure that as soon as either her mother or her father learned of this she would be either cooped up in the brig or locked in her quarters. Either option was easily escapable should that happed. Rather than worry about that now, Charyn put herself into a fighter's stance and waited for Seska's opening attack.

Seska laughed and managed to ask, "You want to fight a Maquis and someone who lived through the Occupation?"

"If you didn't want a fight then you never would have closed lined me. " It was custom to know your opponent and Charyn had studied up on Seska's file. Charyn knew just by looking that Seska would charge in to throw her off.

"You're right." She replied and threw the first punch.

Charyn countered and knocked Seska into the bulkhead face first. But it wasn't enough to keep the Bajoran from coming after her. Seska tried to back hand her but Charyn avoided and delivered a swift punch to Seska's side. Still the woman would not go down. And Charyn was using enough force to bring down someone twice her size and weight class. Anger was a potent drug and it was something that was keeping Seska from falling. Charyn could scent that much. Seska came at her again with a left right jab combination that rocked Charyn's jaw with pain. She tasted blood and that made her beast rise. Turning Charyn used a cross combination so Seska would hunch over where she brought her right knee up into the Bajoran's chest. Seska dropped to the deck and Charyn pounced about to deliver the final blow.

"CHARYN!"

Seska managed to look over the girls shoulder to see the Captain standing just fifteen feet from them. She hadn't noticed the captain until now. "Captain, she attacked…"

"Save it Seska." Kathryn snapped. She had no use for the empty words from the woman facing the wrath of her daughter. Slowly she crept closer and tried to get Charyn's attention. "Charyn look at me." But she could tell that her daughter wasn't going to give her that much.

The human side of Charyn wanted to look at her mother, wanted to go to her and try and explain, but the wolf demanded that they finish off their enemy. Seska needed to learn her place, needed to learn not to challenge Charyn again. If she didn't learn this time then Charyn and the wolf might not be so forgiving the next time and she knew there would ne a next time. Leaning down closer to Seska, Charyn snarled, "You do that again and I will make sure you don't walk away." She pulled back and stumbled against the wall. Charyn watched as Seska scrambled away and down the hall before she fell to her knee's and prepared to battle the raging wolf in her head. The wolf howled to pursue and destroy but the human shouted to let it go. Charyn fisted her hands in her hair and tried not to scream as the wolf fought to be free; her body as the battle ground. He inner wolf had never fought to be free before, it had been content.

Kathryn had no time to think; she rushed to Charyn and enveloped her daughter in her arms. At first Charyn fought and tried to pull away but Kathryn tightened her grip and just held her and let her know that she wasn't alone. Then she felt the one thing that never came easy from Charyn; her daughter wrapped her arms around her waist and just shook while tears soaked through her uniform. Right now Kathryn was not the captain of Voyager, she was a mother holding her child, a child that was in pain and personal conflict. So, Kathryn sat on the floor rocking her child and she didn't care who happened upon them.

Charyn hadn't wanted to break, hadn't wanted to start crying in front of her mother. But as soon as she put her arms around her the tears started to fall. It wasn't remorse at what she had done, it was anger than she couldn't control the animal part of herself like she was used to doing. Charyn was used to her wolf being content and relaxed, not angry and wanting to fight. She was so much stronger than this, so much stronger, and yet she was weeping in her mothers arms. If it wasn't so humiliating she would out right laugh. But she didn't have the will to laugh, only to cry. "Something is going wrong, trouble is on the horizon," Charyn choked out. It wasn't just one thing that she could sense. Trouble was on the horizon for them all and Charyn had the suspicion that Seska was at the center of it.

"Shh, shh, shh; it's ok baby. Things will work out," Kathryn had had the same feeling for a few weeks. The eerie calm wasn't natural since they were still in Kazon space. "Come on, let's get you up off the floor, and back to your quarters." Kathryn put one of Charyn's arms over her shoulder before she wrapped both of hers and her daughter's waist and stood up. Even though Charyn was taller Kathryn had no problem pulling her daughter to her feet. She doubted her daughter was seriously hurt, just shaken at the near brutality she had almost inflicted. It always amazed her how light Charyn was even when she ate like a Klingon. Her daughter never gained a pound. Together mother and daughter walked back to Charyn's quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

Kathryn and Charyn walked slowly back to her daughters quarters and Kathryn debated whether they she should ask about the confrontation with Seska. She had seen Charyn fight before, but she had never seen her daughter be brutal. Chakotay was never brutal in a fight and she had seen him in boxing matches. Every blow she had witnessed was switched, but Charyn had held back the full extent of her strength. Kathryn didn't know if it was some small kindness on Charyn's part or just the fact her daughter didn't want to be a killer. Kathryn couldn't even pretend to understand the inner workings of her daughters mind, but if Charyn would only trust her then she could try to help her work through whatever was happening to her.

They were two doors away from her quarters; Charyn stopped. She didn't want her mother to find that Harry was still there sleeping, but more than that he was sleeping in her bed and that would not only be bad for her but bad for Harry. Turning to her mother Charyn said, "Mom, I got it from here."

"Are you sure? I mean I can help…"

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather you not see me wash the blood off my hands."

It was then that Kathryn looked down. On Charyn's hands there was indeed Seska's blood. How had she missed that? To her the fight had started and stopped so quickly that Kathryn was sure there had been time for blood to be spilled. Except the blood on Charyn's hands would prove that supposition wrong. "Ok, but I want you on the bridge in a couple of hours so we can talk." She knew if Charyn had time to say anything she would invent reasons why she couldn't. So Kathryn turned and walked away from her. It was the only way she could be sure her daughter would do it.

Charyn watched her mother leave her. Just for the moment it hurt, but she shook it off. Washing blood off was not something that should be witnessed. Charyn would take the blood off and she would have cold roiling though her system as she did that. It would be the only way to keep from getting angry and going back to finish off Seska. But with that came knowledge that on some level her father would mourn Seska if Charyn beat her to death. He would never look at her the same way. How could she do that to him? How could she lose what love she had managed to gain?

Shaking her head Charyn entered her quarters and let those questions die. One thing was for certain. Next time Seska came at her there would be no mercy, there would only be death and it would be Seska's. By passing Harry on the bed Charyn moved into the bathroom and ran her hands under the water. The blood flowed away but she could still see it, still feel it marring her bruised knuckles. She couldn't look anymore. Charyn slid to the floor and tried not to see the damage she inflicted on Seska, even though Seska deserved it.

**BRIDGE:**

Kathryn walked out of the Turbo lift and automatically went to her Ready Room. She couldn't shake the image of Charyn fighting Seska. Never would she have thought that her daughter would be capable of such brutal savagery. It made her head spin just thinking about it. Kathryn was sure had she not said anything Charyn would have beaten Seska to death. Would Charyn have felt bad about it? Kathryn didn't know and that scared her. The door swished open and close behind her. It was Chakotay; she knew that it was him. Rather than let him say anything Kathryn went straight into his arms, let them embrace her as she used his warmth to drive Charyn from her mind.

"What's the matter?" Chakotay whispered. Kathryn had never come into his arms without him offering and even then it wasn't always assured that she would take the comfort. But now there was no offer, she just came to him.

"Charyn…" Kathryn replied.

"What'd she do now?" Chakotay pulled back to look into the eyes of his Captain, his love, and the mother of his daughter.

"Seska started a fight with her and Charyn nearly finished… permanently." She pulled away and walked to the couch so she could stand in front of it and contemplate the stars. "I never thought Charyn would be that brutal, that savage."

Chakotay stood still as he processed what Kathryn had just told him. He wasn't surprised by the fight; Seska never could let anything go. Chakotay wished he could say he was surprised by how Charyn reacted, but she was a wolf and wolves thought differently than humans; at least his daughter did. "I know nothing I can say will make sense, but she is a wolf. Being savage and brutal in is her nature when she feels she is being threatened." Chakotay responded and moved to stand behind Kathryn. She didn't turn to face him. Instead she looked at his reflection and waited for him to continue. "She was only defending herself."

"That I know, I was there, but Chakotay…" Kathryn turned again and leaned her forehead on his chest, "She didn't look like our daughter." Through his uniform she could feel the comforting _thump thump_ of his heart. The soothing feel of his heart is why she placed her hand over it all the time. She needed to feel the thundering beat, to know that when she touched him his heart beat faster for her.

"She is a fighter, a warrior; she does her blood line proud. Wolves fight for dominance, and all Charyn was doing was making it clear to Seska that she was superior to her. That's how her mind, at least the wolf part of her mind works." Chakotay cupped Kathryn's face in his hands and tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. "My people are warriors, we fight to survive. Charyn is merely a reflection of the animal that resides in us. She only uses her strength for defense; never would she use it to harm someone intentionally."

"I don't think I will ever shake that image of her pummeling Seska." Kathryn breathed out and closed her eyes.

Feeling the need to take the pain from her eyes and her heart Chakotay said, "How about tonight we have dinner in my quarters." If she was surrounded by things that were uniquely him, she might relax.

"I can handle that." Kathryn smiled, and continued to smile as Chakotay left her Ready Room. She had a feeling she knew where he was going.

**SICKBAY:**

Chakotay strode the doors of the sickbay to see the Doctor tending the various cuts and bruises on Seska's face and knuckles. Seeing her like that made his anger rise and she would know how angry he was. "Computer, deactivate the EMH." Chakotay snapped out giving the hologram no time to counter act the order. After leaving Kathryn, Chakotay let his anger flood his system. His rage was directed at Seska and he knew she saw it in his eyes. For on sick agonizing moment her fear of him thrilled the primal part of him. Not giving her time to get off the biobed Chakotay grasped her upper arms and held her down. "The next time you start a fight with my child, I will let her end you in the most painful way possible. I don't care that you occupied my bed. I don't care that you were a member of my crew. I don't care who you are. The next time you fight Charyn she will finish you and I'll let her." He snarled making sure Seska could see all the anger, hear the anger.

"But Chakotay…"

"You go after her again, and she will finish you." With that said Chakotay strode out of the sickbay and headed to his quarters to cool off. He needed time to let his temper leave his system because Kathryn was coming over and he wanted things for tonight to be perfect.

**CHARYN'S QUARTERS:**

Harry hadn't remembered falling asleep, but something had definitely pulled him out of it. Sitting up he heard the light sounds of crying coming from the direction of the bathroom. Harry climbed out of Charyn's bed and went to the doorway where he saw her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands, and her shoulders shuddering with sorrow. Going to her, Harry pulled her into his arms and just started to rock back and forth. "What happened?" He asked and waited for her to answer.

"I'm not human…" Charyn choked out and then pulled away from Harry so she could stand and wipe away the foolish tears she had been shedding.

"That's not exactly a bad thing." Harry assured and rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms.

"It is when you nearly beat someone to death with your bare fists." Charyn turned back to him and showed Harry her knuckles. They were still red and marred with Seska's blood in some places.

"What happened?" Harry asked again this time taking her hands in his.

"Seska," Charyn sighed, "I nearly beat her to within an inch of her life this morning." She shook her head and took her hands from Harry. For the first time in her life she was ashamed at what she was. It hit her really hard today; it hit her that she was an animal in the body of a human. If Charyn had the opportunity she would have finished Seska off without a second thought.

"Did she start it?" But Harry knew the answer to that already. Of course the Bajoran had stated it. For some reason or other Seska hated Charyn. Harry knew that it was because the young woman was the daughter of Chakotay who Seska still had affections for. The whole ship knew that Seska lusted after Chakotay, but the Commander wasn't interested.

"Yes," Charyn whispered. She wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for the rest of the day. Letting her first instincts take over Charyn left her bathroom and headed to her bed. Popping in another DVD she crawled under the covers and settled down to watch, to let her mind be swept away with mindless entertainment.

Harry watched from the doorway as Charyn settled herself beneath the covers once again. He could feel the steel walls of her isolation being erected again. Over the recent weeks he had worked hard to bring out of her isolation, to make friends with her, and to try and get her to be friends with the rest of the crew. It had been working but this fight with Seska this morning had undone all that he had accomplished. Sensing she wanted to be alone Harry went to the door and left her to watch her TV.

Charyn barely paid attention to Harry leaving. She wanted to be left alone to torment herself over the careless way she had nearly let her Wolf free and killed Seska. By shear force of will she had held on to her human form and used her fist. Harry had said that is wasn't bad that she was never human, but Charyn wasn't so sure. On her good days she had a mild self loathing for herself. But today she down right resented her ancestors for cursing her to be this monster.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

**CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS**

Kathryn was lingering outside Chakotay's door for ten minutes. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to ring the chime and let him know that she was out in the hall. She didn't know why she was so nervous about being in the same room with him. She was in the same room with him day in and day out while they were on the bridge or in her ready room. But these were his quarters; this was Chakotay's space. Shaking her head Kathryn lifted her hand to touch the door chime the doors whooshed open and there he was on the other side wearing his brown leather pants that were so worn they looked like they would fall apart any minute. Chakotay had chosen a light cream colored shirt to wear that made his skin look even more tan than normal. Just the sight of him had her mouth watering to kiss him, to run her hands over his bare flesh. The need was like a sucker punch to her libido and for a minute Kathryn contemplated leaving and going back to her quarters. But she didn't. She smiled and stepped over the threshold into his quarters.

Chakotay looked Kathryn up and down and wanted to haul her into his arms just so he could ravish her mouth. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light maroon button up shirt that made her skin look pale and her eyes seemed to glow. One thing hat had drawn him to her was her beautiful blue eyes; the same eyes their daughter had. He moved aside so that she could enter.

Kathryn looked around and saw that the table in front of the couch had been set and that two plates of salad were set out. The healthiest Kathryn could ever remember eating was when she was with Chakotay. Not all of his vegetarian habits had stuck with her, but it was good to be reminded that some things never change. "Dinner looks good," Kathryn muttered and immediately went to the couch. But after seeing Chakotay in what he was wearing she wasn't so hungry for food anymore. Kathryn was hungry for something else.

Chakotay sat next to Kathryn and was more interested in her than the food. He hungered to have her in his arms again, to feel her lips on his skin. Chakotay wanted Kathryn in his bed again. He remembered that for five years they had been happy together as a family. Charyn had been the most adorable child and Kathryn had been the love of his life. Kathryn was still the love of his life and his daughter was becoming his daughter again. He knew he shouldn't have left all those years ago, but his home was in danger from the Cardassians and Kathryn understood that. It was what he loved the most about her. Leaning in close to her Chakotay asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." Kathryn replied. Her voice was low. She turned to him and immediately fit her lips to his. It was like they had never stopped kissing. Her lips remembered his and his taste.

Chakotay was dizzy on her taste. She was as he remembered her to be; hot and passionate. Without the aide of sight Chakotay took Kathryn's hands in his hand pulled her up off the couch so he could take her to his bed. He needed to have her, needed to feel her skin sliding along his, he needed her. He wanted to have her in his bed, beneath his body, and he wanted her fingers in his hair. Stopping, Chakotay pulled back and saw the lust filled haze in her eyes. It had to be the same look in his eyes. Placing his hands on her shoulders Chakotay turned Kathryn so her back was to his chest and he could wrap his arms around her while his fingers deftly worked free her shirt. The need to stroke her skin was making him harder and harder.

Kathryn felt her heart flutter and her blood boil; Chakotay was an addiction she never would get rid of and neither would she want to. She gasped when his fingers worked free the buttons; her flesh was so hot and in need of his skillful touch. Just then her shirt was sliding down her arms and being tossed somewhere; she didn't really care where. Her head fell back when his lips nibbled at her pulse point, down the back of her neck. She gasped when Chakotay licked down her spine and then back up. Kathryn didn't know how much more she could take.

Chakotay stood up again so he could attack her neck with his lips, nipping the sensitive spot below her ear that he knew drove Kathryn crazy. While his lips roved over her neck and shoulder Chakotay let his hands rest on her hips so his fingers could dance along the edge of her pants, dipping below the waist line to tease her flesh. Her moans of pleasure were sweet melodies to his ears. Turning Kathryn around, he kissed her down into the bed. His body was so hard and hot for her. Moving them into the center of the bed Chakotay trailed his lips down until he could nibble and tease her navel. This was his Captain, his lover, and the mother of his daughter. She was the woman his soul had been waiting on and he would be damned if he would let her go again. Looking back up the line of her body Chakotay smiled a wolfish grin while he slowly stripped her of her pants and underwear.

Kathryn had her hands fisted in her hair at the feel of Chakotay's lips on her flesh. It was sinful and full of pleasure that she hadn't known in along while. It was only his touch that could excite the primal part of her psyche; only Chakotay could call to her animal locked deep inside her mind. Tonight that animal would be let free. She moaned when his lips danced around her navel and only added to the feeling of his hands on her hips. One minute she was wearing pants and the next they were tossed somewhere so she was bare to his lips, to his roving gaze. With only a moment to catch her breath Kathryn was arching her back as she felt his lips at her intimate entrance. She gasped as his tongue licked her in a long slow sweep. Kathryn arched her hips as the pure explosive pleasure washed over her.

Chakotay pulled back and gazed down on his lover, the mother of his daughter. She was succumbing to her passion as eagerly as the last time they had been together. He unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to feel her heated flesh against his. She was everything to him. He had to have her.

Chakotay resumed his place with Kathryn on the bed, his body nestled between her open legs. He was so hard for her that all he could think about was sating his desire inside of her, making them come until they were breathless and dazed. Rising to his knees Chakotay took his hard, aching member into his hands so he could position himself at her heated entrance. There was moment's pause so he could make sure this was what she wanted, that he was who she wanted. Kathryn gave no words. Sliding her hands up his chest she cupped the back of his neck, dragging his mouth down to her and causing him to thrust into her. Together they moaned. The pleasure coursing through them was long over due and long forgotten.

Kathryn arched her hips into his hard, driving thrusts. She felt more alive than she had in months. Right now Kathryn felt like a live fuse and Chakotay was the match. He knew how to touch her, how to kiss her to bring forth a torrent of emotion. Kathryn fisted her hands in his hair and just held on. He drew in and out of her in a slow torturous motion, and then he would alternate with a fast paced grinding that had her moaning and whimpering for more. the delicious slide of his sensitive member against her intimate flesh was damned near driving him insane with lust and the need to reach the pinnacle of pleasure so they could come crashing down.

Chakotay was barely able to keep his rhythm. Kathryn was arching into him in counter moves while clamping down her inner muscles. A few more thrusts and he knew he was going to come. His release was as close as hers had to be. Chakotay thrust hard one, two, three more times and then he was lost in the combined pleasure of his release and the one Kathryn was succumbing to. Her inner muscles clenched him and drew out as much of his release. Chakotay closed his eyes and saw nothing but stars. Using what was left of his strength he rolled to the side and brought Kathryn into the warmth of his side and fell into a deep sleep with his love by his side.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Kathryn woke with Chakotay's heavy arm over her waist. It was good not waking to alone in bed anymore. She was reminded of them when they had lived together on earth. They had been happy, content. Then the Cardassians came in and wrecked it by trying to reclaim his home world as theirs. Slipping from his arms she grabbed the cream colored shirt he had worn earlier so she could put it on. Heading out to the view port Kathryn watched the stars streak by and thought over her past. He was the one man that she knew she could count on to be there for her, to fight with her, and to stand by her. Chakotay was the one man fate had sent to her, taken from her, and sent to her again. This time she was going to make sure that she kept him close.

**NEXT MORNING:**

**THE MESS HALL**

Charyn had given no thought on the clothes she had put on; she just got dressed. For most of the night Charyn had spent wide awake replaying events of the morning in her mind. It wasn't that she had wanted to pummel the Bajoran, but Seska just didn't stop, hadn't stopped. So Charyn had settled things the only way her wolf instincts knew how. She had given Seska the chance to walk away, but like an idiot she hadn't taken it. Charyn had beaten the fight out of Seska and made sure the Bajoran knew who was dominant to her. Charyn was dominant; she was higher in the pack structure; at least that was how the wolf saw it.

She was headed to the mess hall to grab some food but had to pause when a few crewmen paused to give her less than friendly stares. Charyn ducked into a room and went for a mirror. Her reflection showed that she was wearing a cream colored halter with a dragon and her waist was encased in a faded jean mini skirt that was frayed at the ends. Looking down she was wearing her brown scuffed biker boots. Sighing Charyn was not about to head back to her quarters. She was hungry and she wanted food, even if Neelix made it. Charyn left the room and headed to the mess hall whether people were staring at her or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

A/N: Sorry the update took so long, other stuff just came crashing down on me.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

Charyn pulled out her iPod so she could drown out all the inane chatter of the crew. Before the doors opened, she was blissfully swaying to the song Stranger by some chick named Hilary Duff. The beat reminded her of music that a belly dancer would dance to. Going through the doors Charyn stood at the back of the line and waited for the people in front of her to get over their gag reflexes and actually order some of Neelix's food. Her mind was else where. If she chose she could let her mind detach and forget where she was, forget that she was in the Delta quadrant. Try as she might that would never happen. When she opened her eyes the dismal scene of the Delta Quadrant would invade her senses and remind her of her current lot in life.

So lost in thought Charyn jumped a mile in the air when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning she saw the comforting face of Harry Kim. He smiled warmly at her and for some reason that put her at ease instantly and helped to chase away some of the dreariness of the Mess Hall. Taking out the head phones from her ears she smiled in return. Rather than say anything Charyn turned from him and got a tray of food that looked like all the color of the rainbow. Charyn tried so hard not to think about what she would soon be eating. Telaxian cuisine was still hard to stomach on most days. But it was even worse since there was actual alien meat in the meal. It was the meat of the alien dear she had killed and the one that had nearly gored her.

Harry had immediately been drawn to Charyn when she walked into the Mess hall. She was barely covered in her habitual 21st century clothing. What drew his eyes was the way she swayed to some internal music that she could hear. And of course she was listening to that little device; he could never remember the name of it. Forgetting about his friends Harry got up and walked to her. He was drawn to her.

Charyn was getting her food from Neelix when she felt someone behind her; she felt Harry watching her. She knew it was him. He just had this energy about him that drew Charyn in. It made her want to be his friend, to be around him. Turning to him she smiled as the music pounded in her ears. He was saying something but she couldn't hear it. Setting the tray down Charyn took the ear buds out and asked, "What?"

Harry laughed at her, another of her constant adornments; her iPod. "I asked if you wanted to join us." He motioned to the table where Tom, B'Elanna, and a few others were seated. Harry was trying to forget how he had seen Charyn yesterday. She had a vacant stare and blood on her hands. He knew that the blood belonged to Seska, but she hadn't wanted to talk. There was something to be said for having the mind of a wolf. Charyn was afraid of what she was and she tried not to show it. But Harry knew better. Charyn wasn't sure of what she could do, what her wolf would do and she had sent him away to protect him. That had hurt Harry slightly, even though he understood why she had done it.

"Umm…. Yeah… sure, I'd like that." Charyn didn't know why she felt so strange. She wanted to spend time with Harry, but then again she didn't. Not after he had seen her at her worst with blood coating her hands. Last night was the most she had ever felt like an animal in the eyes of anyone. She never wanted to feel like that with Harry, not ever. It shamed her and made her hate herself.

**CHAKOTAYS QUARTERS: **

Chakotay rolled over and felt an empty space beside him. Instantly his heart fell at not feeling the warm body of Kathryn next to him. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. It was too much of him to expect that Kathryn would stay the night with him. She was ever the staunch Starfleet Captain. Chakotay ruffled his hair as he walked out into the main room and there he saw her on the couch slumped over the arm rest, her face towards the stars. Instantly he felt ashamed for thinking she could leave him in the middle of the night. Going over to her Chakotay gently scooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed. They still had a few hours before they had to get to the bridge.

Kathryn groaned and snuggled into the warmth that enveloped her. She hadn't meant to stay standing at the view port for so long, but she had. Her mind had been in chaos about breaking Starfleet regs, but as her body reminded her of the pleasure that she had shared with Chakotay suddenly all the regulations about fraternization went right out the proverbial window. Then she had sat down on the couch where she had fallen asleep. But when she woke she was back in Chakotay's bed with Chakotay smiling at her. "This is the best way to wake up." Kathryn stretched. Her body felt loose and relaxed.

"I'd thought you'd left." Chakotay muttered.

"No, I was…" Kathryn sighed. "I was just thinking and my body was too geared up to sleep right away." She had managed to sleep for a few hours but the caffeine was still in her system. There was no way that sleep would claim her easily.

"What were you thinking about?" Chakotay leaned over Kathryn and nipped her shoulder gently.

"I was thinking about how much I missed sharing a bed with you, having you around. I missed you." Kathryn admitted. Until now, right this minute, it hadn't hit her how much she had missed having Chakotay in her bed warming her at night.

"I missed you too," Chakotay whispered. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer. This was the woman who he had fallen so deeply in love with and they had a daughter together. Their daughter carried a curse of his people and she was barely little more than a stranger. But they were still together in this new Quadrant. Maybe, if time allowed they could learn to be the family they should have been.

**MESS HALL:**

For the first ten minutes Charyn thought that Harry was going to ask her about the fight she had with Seska, but it never came up and she was slowly easing into the conversation with B'Elanna and Tom. She was actually having fun listening to the three of them talk about the various parts of the ship that still needed some repairs. They all had different ideas on how the repairs should go. Charyn just kept quiet to listen. In truth she didn't know what to say. Usually when she was talking she was defending something she had done, or she was just arguing. Never had she had a normal conversation in her life. Charyn wasn't sure what normal was until this moment sitting with Harry and his friends.

"So, Charyn, we heard you kicked Seska's ass." Tom blurted out when he had seen that she had stopped listening to them.

"What?" Charyn asked. She had heard him, but she didn't want to talk about it mainly because Seska was still B'Elanna's best friend.

"You heard me," Tom replied with a smile. He wasn't used to seeing her so quiet. Every time he had seen Charyn she was either arguing quietly with the captain or letting Lt. Carry have it.

"It wasn't anything really. She started it and I finished it." Charyn snapped. She got her tray and was about to leave when she felt Harry's hand on her arm.

"Charyn stay, please," Harry asked.

Charyn sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to be questioned about the fight she had with Seska, it was nothing special. If anything it just proved how much of an animal she really was. Charyn was a brutal creature and she knew how to inflict that brutality with maximum force. She was about to warn him not to ask her any more when she spotted Seska strolling over to them. Charyn wanted to growl, but she resisted.

"Gee, Harry when did you start bringing your dog with you?"

Before she thought better of it Charyn snapped, "I didn't know you were Harry's dog, I thought you wanted to be my father's bitch."

"Why you little…" Seska slammed her hands down on the table and got right in Charyn's face. She wasn't afraid of her.

"Go head, hit me, I dare you." Charyn goaded. "Let's show these nice people how I wiped the floor with you yesterday. I may be in a skirt but I can still kick your ass." She leaned back in her seat and crossed one leg over the other.

Seska pulled herself back. Now was not the time to engage her. If she wanted to do damage to Charyn then she would need more time. That meant she had to accelerate her plans with the Kazon. Any more of this and then she would give away the fact that she was betraying them. Seska had no doubt that Charyn already suspected something. "Another time," Seska moved away and out of the mess hall. Rather than report to her post she headed back to her quarters to set her plans in motion. Voyager was coming up on a star system where they could find fuel and more supplies. All the Kazon had to do was be there and follow her plan.

Charyn watched Seska go. Something was up with the Bajoran, she knew it. But she had no proof to take to her mother. Proof was what she needed, not a gut feeling. Only time would tell what Seska was up to. "That was just what I wanted, my morning does of hatred." Charyn growled getting up to leave as well. She had seen Tuvok come in and rather than get into trouble with her mother's best friend she decided to leave.

Harry motioned to Tom and B'Elanna that he was going to follow Charyn and then he was out of the Mess Hall searching the hall for her. She headed towards the turbo lift at a brisk pace. Harry set off after her; he barely managed to catch her before she could shut the lift on him. "You can't get away from me that easy." He joked, noticing that Charyn didn't so much as crack a smile.

"I saw how everyone was looking at us; they expected me to swing at her. Do they really expect me to be that unstable?" Charyn asked turning to Harry.

"I don't know what the others expect of you, but I know you're not unstable." He responded. It was what he knew.

"How could you know that about me?" Charyn turned from him, "I'm a wolf Harry. I don't think like a human. I think like an animal." She didn't know how many times she had to say it before someone understood her.

Harry rested his hands on her shoulders gently drawing her back against him where he could hold her close. Right now he didn't want to spook her. She was still in a raw state; he knew that. She needed someone on her side and Harry was going to be there for her.

"Being my friend is hazardous to your health." Charyn joked. She never had a friend like him before. He had seen her as a wolf and still he stuck around her.

"That's ok. If I can be friends with Tom Paris then I can be friends with you, even if you are a wolf." Harry joked in return. He ran his fingers through her hair drawing a smile in return.

**BRIDGE:**

Kathryn sat in her seat trying not to stare at Chakotay as he fiddled with the PADD in his hand. His hands. She loved his hands and she loved even more what they had done to her last night. Kathryn had to resist the urge to lick her lips at that thought. It was a really good thought. The thought had her putting her right foot on the deck and crossing her left leg over. Three times she crossed and uncrossed her legs while twiddling her thumbs. This particular part of space was boring and that boredom was starting to get to her.

Chakotay watched Kathryn out of her peripheral vision as he pretended to work on the duty roster. All morning his skin had been tingling for just one touch from her. It was torture to be so close to her and not be able to reach out, take her, and lace their fingers together. But abiding her unspoken wish Chakotay acted as if all was normal between them. Still, that did not take care of his need to touch her. He tried not to smile at the way she kept moving around, kept fiddling. "Is something wrong…Captain?"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay then, only because he asked her a question, "I need coffee." She said getting up out of her chair and walking to her ready room.

As was usual, Chakotay followed a few seconds later with the duty roster in hand under the guise of discussing work. He walked through the door to see her at her replicator. Chakotay couldn't resist, "You've had four cups of coffee already." She turned to him and he just smiled at her. Kathryn shook her head and grabbed the fresh, hot, replicated coffee before sitting down on the couch.

Kathryn took a long sip of her coffee, letting the caffeine enter her bloodstream. Yes, she had already had four cups, but normally she drank anywhere five to six cups. Kathryn was addicted to coffee and she loved it. "I'm a functional caffeine addict ok." She joked when Chakotay sat down next to her taking the cup from her hands.

"Just for a minute," Chakotay said as Kathryn was about to protest. He took her right hand in his so he could lace their fingers. "I have been wanting to do that all morning." He confessed. Her hand felt so fragile in hers that he could hardly believe she was this strong woman capable of so many things.

"I've wanted you to do that all morning too." Kathryn tightened her grip on his hand. He was all she thought about sitting next to him. Slouching down Kathryn leaned her head on his shoulder taking a deep breath. This morning she thought she would be late for her normal bridge shift as she and Chakotay couldn't seem to get out of the sonic shower together.

"I wonder what Charyn is up to?" Chakotay mused thinking about his daughter. Kathryn had told him back the fight with Seska and then he had heard about the confrontation between them this morning. No punches were thrown but that didn't keep him from worrying about his daughter. She was as contrary as he was.

Before Kathryn could answer the doors opened and in walked Charyn, dressed as always in an out dated style. "Hi," She waved trudging up to the platform. What shocked Kathryn even more was Charyn sitting down next to her and resting her head on her shoulder.

Charyn was feeling off and she just wanted to be with her mom. Sitting down she rested her head on her mother's shoulder and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Kathryn Janeway, only it was mixed with the scent of her father now. None of that mattered. "Ok, so I should probably tell you before you hear about it. There was an incident between Seska and me, but no punches were thrown so…. Don't worry." Charyn confessed.

Kathryn moved causing Charyn to sit up. She moved her arm around behind Charyn and pulled her back into the shelter of her arms. "We already know, but at least you told us." She whispered dropping a kiss to the top of Charyn's head. Her daughter snuggled closer moving her left arm over Kathryn's stomach to fist her hand in Chakotay's uniform jacket.

Chakotay moved his right hand to close over Charyn's left. He smiled at the gesture. It was a sign that he and his daughter were well on their way to actually being a family again. He and Kathryn were back together and Charyn seemed to be willing to be with them more and more. If this kept up he wouldn't care how long it took them to get home so long as he had his family with him.

Charyn had the feeling of being warm, of being safe. It was something she barely remembered and yet it was a feeling she was quickly becoming used to. She had her father, she had her mother, and now she had Harry who was going to stick with her. Things were happening and making her into a different person. Was she ready for this? Could she stick with it? Charyn knew that Seska was up to something, but she had no proof, and with out proof her gut feeling was just colored by hate. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Kathryn broke the connection between them all and looked at Charyn, "For what?" She reached out and curled a lock of her daughter's hair around her finger.

"For being me and being difficult, for being a wolf," Charyn looked away. Some times she hated herself and what she was.

Kathryn used her left hand and cupped Charyn's face. Behind her Chakotay did the same while she spoke, "There is nothing wrong with you being a wolf. I love you just the way you are. It's cliché but, I wouldn't want you to change." Kathryn used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear, "You keep things interesting around here."


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Janeway and Chakotay met before, they had a passionate affair that produced a child; Charyn Janeway. Now 18 years later they are in Delta quadrant trying to get home while the fires of lust and passion are being rekindled. Big time A/U story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Voyager or the characters.

Rating: M… because it is J/C fic…. Lol!

Pairing: Janeway and Chakotay.

A/N: Sorry the update took so long, other stuff just came crashing down on me.

**CHAOTIC FAMILIES:**

**SESKA'S QUARTERS:**

It had taken Seska many hours of talking to Maje Jal Kullah that her plan would work and he could take voyager when the past within range of a proto nebula. The distortions would confuse the sensors and allow the Kazon ship to come out of the nebula firing. Voyager would be taken unawares, then and only then could Seska could retaliate against the Captain daughter.

They were coming up on the nebula in the next day and a half. She had told him to have his ships ready by then, breaking the subspace connection. Leaving her quarters Seska went to Engineering to make the proper modifications to enact her plan. She wanted to be ready when the time came.

**BRIDGE:**

Kathryn walked out of her Ready room, closely followed by Chakotay and their daughter. Charyn moved up the steps meaning to head to the turbo lift, only, Kathryn heard her stop and then saw her leaning over the railing. "Mom, I was thinking, let's…" She stopped talking. Kathryn rose from the Captain's chair to turn to her daughter. Charyn was trying to ask for them to spend time together.

"Let's what?" Kathryn smiled hoping to put Charyn at ease enough to ask for what she wanted.

Charyn wasn't sure why she was asking, but she knew that she wanted to spent time with her mom and dad. She was fortunate to actually have her family near her, and not learning how to be a family seemed cheap. Charyn wanted more than anything to have her mother smile at her and for her to feel warmth. Charyn wanted to be the daughter her mother deserved and not just a wolf with a bad temperament. "I was thinking, if you and… dad… don't mind. I was wondering if you two wanted to spend time on the holodeck with me. There's this club I like to go to and I wanted…." Charyn fiddled with the lacing on the side of her denim skirt.

"Charyn?" Chakotay stood as well. This was a huge step for his daughter, asking for something in front of others.

"I want to share it with you." Looking away Charyn felt as if she were five years old. She felt foolish for asking right there on the bridge but the idea had only struck her as she was leaving.

Chakotay chuckled moving up to where his daughter stood. "It would be interesting to see what passes as fun for you. I'll be there." Turning to Kathryn he just stared at her.

Kathryn stared at Chakotay, then locked eyes with her daughter. "What?" She couldn't help but to smile at them even as she was being ganged up on, albeit quietly with no words at all.

"Would you… I mean…. Umm." Charyn stammered and she never did that. It made her sound like a blundering novice; something she was not.

Kathryn rose from her Captains chair looking around at all the officers watching her. Coming up to the second level she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders saying, "Yes, we'll spend some time together tonight." Keeping her smile Kathryn moved her left hand to cup Charyn's face. "Now, go on. Find something to do that doesn't involve shouting matches."

"But that's practically everything." Charyn grinned.

Chakotay responded, "Trying breaking the trend today."

"Ok, ok…" Charyn held up her hands in mock defeat, turning to the turbo lift. "I'll find something quiet to do." Pulling out her iPod she fitted the ear buds in place just as her mother spoke.

"You don't know the meaning of quiet," Kathryn joked. But Charyn motioned to her ears, shrugged, and smiled like she couldn't hear what she had said. Kathryn only sighed heading back to her Command chair. Her daughter certainly kept things interesting.

"I wonder how long it will be before we have someone complaining about her?" Chakotay mused taking his seat next to her. He shifted in his chair, angling his body towards her.

Kathryn mirrored him; it was nothing new for them to turn to each other on the bridge, "Safe to say before lunch." She chuckled lightly.

**AEROPONICS BAY:**

Charyn removed her boots and spread out a blanket made of black fur. It was the fur from the wild dear like thing she had brought down in wolf form. Neelix had taken the meat, taken practically anything that he could turn into food and left her the hide. Charyn had done as her ancestors had done and preserved it for what ever she had needed it for. This time she used it for a blanket. Unrolling it Charyn sat down, crossing her legs, and assumed the lotus position for her modified form of meditation. The first time she had done this she had felt a little foolish, but it actually helped to soothe the savage wolf prowling in her soul. Once a while ago her mother had tried taking her to one of Starfleet's prized consolers; Betazoid Deanna Troi. At first Charyn hadn't paid much attention and then she tried the meditating technique. Charyn had been calmer after that.

Taking a deep breath Charyn closed her eyes and let her defenses relax slightly. Her senses immediately were attuned to the surroundings around her, the slight thrum of the warm engines, the way the air swirled around her, the scent of the flowers growing. Charyn could even hear the muffled footsteps of people walking past the bay doors. If she allowed any more of her barriers to slip then she would be aware of everything and that would cause her to go a little stir crazy. She had done that before and heard everything. So much noise for one brain to process was too much for her. But one sound stuck out above all the rest; a heart beat. Inhaling Charyn drew in the scent of Kes, the young Occompan. "You can come out now."

Kes had been tending the plants when she saw Charyn walk in and unroll a blanket. She had been curious what the young girl was doing so she stayed out of sight to watch. Kes had realized that even with her eyes closed Charyn would still know she was here. "How did you know it was me?" she asked stepping out into the open.

"Easy, your heart." Charyn answered opening her eyes and putting her mental barriers back in place. "It beats at a different rhythm than the rest of the people on the ship." Charyn motioned for the girl to sit. She looked to be about the same age as Charyn, only Kes was just a year and a half old. It amazed Charyn that she could look so old and yet be so young at the same time.

Kes sat down looking Charyn over. "I didn't mean to spy."

"It's ok. I know I make you uneasy after hitting you that one time, but I was delirious." Charyn cracked a smile. She changed her position, stretching her legs out and crossing her ankles while pulling her skirt back down. The problem was the skirt was short to begin with and it didn't cover much in the first place. Charyn didn't know why she didn't change clothes while she had been in her quarters. 'Changing three times in one day seems excessive.' She thought.

"I've been hit before, but…" Kes started and yet couldn't finish her thought.

"What?" Charyn laughed lightly. "You've never seen anyone like me before?"

"No, not really. I mean you're so…" Kes motioned looking for the right words.

"Out spoken, obnoxious, pain in the ass? Take your pick I'm all three," Charyn joked again. "Or do you mean that I'm also an animal? Cause I'm that too."

"How are you like that though?" Kes inquired. She was so curious to learn new things.

"I don't really know. All I know is that my ancestors were blessed by the sky people and a few were chosen to have this ability. I'm probably the only one in my generation that can still shift forms."

"Does that bother you?" Kes sat down across from Charyn. The girl fascinated her more so than she would normally take interest in someone. Charyn Janeway was a puzzle to be unraveled.

"Not really. I don't try to hide what I am, but I don't go out of my way to advertise that I'm different either." Charyn answered uncurling her legs to stretch them out in front of her. Talking was easy, but talking about what she was could confuse others. No one seemed to understand how her shifts worked.

"How does it work, the way you change?" Kes leaned foreword.

"Ummm…. Well, when I shift into a wolf I picture this long corridor in my mind where my wolf form runs up it and just as it hits the light my body is enveloped in a white light where it burns away my human forms and then there stands the wolf." Charyn looked at Kes and smiled gently. "You wanna see?" she raised her eyebrows biting her bottom lip.

"If it's not too much trouble," Kes replied.

Charyn stood up and immediately shucked her boots and pants and pulled off her shirt. Not thinking about not having clothes Charyn pictured the long tunnel she had spoken to Kes about. One minute the wolf was running to the light and the next she was looking up at Kes. Charyn couldn't resist the full body shake.

Kes stood there in awe as she gazed at the giant black wolf before her with eyes that glowed. The animal was like nothing she had seen before and she found the wolf so beautiful to stare at. Slowly she reached out her hand waiting for Charyn to come to her. Tentatively the wolf moved closer nudging the palm of her hand. "You're so beautiful." Kes whispered.

**THAT NIGHT:**

"I feel ridiculous," Kathryn pulled at the v-neck t-shirt she was wearing. The hem of the shirt came down to the tops of the pockets on her jeans; the jeans she was wearing at her daughter's insistence. She never thought to be in 21st century clothing ever, but Charyn loved the era and she endured it for the sake of her daughter.

"You look great." Chakotay stopped his captain, his lover, the mother of his daughter, and ran his hands down her arms. "These clothes suit you." He smiled to put her at ease and he knew which smile would work on her.

"Yeah, mom, you look great." Charyn came around the corner dressed in a pair of low rise flare jeans, a cream colored corset to play against her dark skin with golden tiger stripes, and her hair pulled back into a braid. Her mother's eyes fixed on the intricate henna tattoo's running along her collar bones and over her shoulders. The front of her daughter had lovely vine work henna. When Charyn turned she saw the vines feed into intricate wings barely hidden by the criss crossing pattern of laces along the back of the corset.

"And you look… vibrant," Kathryn smiled at her daughter. She had to get over the fact that Charyn was not a child of the 24th century. Her mind was too rooted in the past. It was endearing.

"Thanks, so… let's party!" Charyn moved over to the control panel and keyed in the program she wanted. The doors opened to a smoky club where bodies were close together on the dance floor and a low pulsing music thrummed in the air. Charyn walked right in and felt at home. The song that was playing was a particular favorite of hers, THE WOLF by Fever Ray. She loved the way the music would pound over her skin and muddle her mind.

Kathryn hesitated, "This is bonding?" she mused out loud. The lengths she was going to just to make things right with her daughter was staggering.

"Be nice, she asked us, and is making an effort." Chakotay responded putting his arm around her waist guiding her into the holodeck.

Chakotay moved through the throng of bodies feeling as though he had walked into a sauna. It was so hot in the club. Only Charyn seemed oddly unaffected. Most of the people seemed not to notice the heat. Leaning close to Kathryn he asked, "Are you sweltering in here?" Chakotay tugged at the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing. He normally didn't notice the heat, but he was now.

"Yes," Kathryn answered. To her it felt like the heat from the warp core. She looked around and noticed that none of the other patrons seemed too bothered. What could make them ignore the heat? Then she looked at Charyn who was chatting up a man at the bar. Kathryn managed to catch a glimpse of the man's eyes; they were eerie glowing amber. They were the same as Charyn's when ever she bled in human form. It dawned on her. Charyn had brought them to a wolf bar… a werewolf bar.

Charyn looked back at her parents and saw that they were tugging at the collars of their t-shirts. It couldn't be that hot in the club, at least she didn't think so. But then again she did run hotter than normal. Smiling at Luka, Charyn pushed away from the bar and headed back over to where her parents stood in a sea of people. "Are you two ok?" she shouted over the din of music. He mother smiled while her father nodded. "Well, come to the bar and we'll get drinks and head into the back." Charyn motioned them to follow her.

At that bar Kathryn noted that all the men had glowing amber eyes, but the woman, they looked normal. Every patron was dressed in a similar style to Charyn. This was truly her program. What had she agreed to? Kathryn said just as Charyn was about to knock back a shot glass, "That had better not be alcoholic."

"Nope," Charyn knocked back the shot filled with cherry, orange, and grape juice. It was a mixture that most wolves enjoyed. "I modified this program to serve a wide variety of different juice concoctions." She reached for a blue jell-o shooter and knocked it back quickly. Charyn placed the second shot glass down on the bar. Giving the bar tender a look she signaled for three drinks before ushering her parents to the back of the club where sound proof booths waited. She opened the door for them and then slid in closing the glass door. Instantly silence washed over them.

"For a minute there I thought it was alcohol in that glass." Kathryn admitted.

"Nope!" Charyn swayed gently to the thrumming beat of the music she could feel vibrating against the booth. "Alcohol makes my nose twitch." She scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

"At least we don't have to worry about you nursing a hangover." Chakotay joked stretching his arm out along the back of the booth where he rested his palm on Kathryn's shoulder. She leaned into his touch.

"You never have to worry about that. Syntahol gets rid of the hangover aspect. Kinda lame if you ask me… but…" Charyn shrugged as she continued to watch the people dancing. It was then that she saw Luka threading his way through the people with their drinks. Opening the door a gust of loud music washed into the booth with Luka passing out the drinks. From one of the tight pockets of her jeans Charyn produced a $20 bill and handed it to the bar tenders son. Smiling she saluted him as he back away from the table shutting the door once more. Silenced engulfed them again.

"How long did it take you to create this program?" Chakotay asked taking one of the drinks. It looked to be an iridescent green; three shades lighter than Vulcan blood. He almost didn't drink it. Tentatively Chakotay took a sip of the concoction. It tantalized his taste buds. "This is delicious, what is it?" he asked before taking another sip. The color of the drink no longer bothered him.

"Vulcan's blood with sugar mixed in." Charyn answered calmly taking a sip of her drink. Her father and mother both blanched as one taking the glasses from their lips. "I was kidding…" Charyn choked out past her laughter. She took a few minutes to laugh, to just soak up their looks. "It's made from honey dew melon, kiwi, pineapple, and cherries. The green is iridescent food dye that glows with the blacks lights."

"Charyn, that was not funny." Kathryn eyes the drink again. Being as she was thirsty, she took a drink and was pleasantly surprised. Kathryn could really taste the cherries. "Despite what you called it, this is remarkable."

"Thanks," Charyn smiled. "I cooked it up this afternoon before coming here. All the drinks we order are real." Charyn downed the last of her drink and signaled for another.

"Even those little glasses with the… what'd you call it… jell-o… in it?" Kathryn asked watching the same waiter come back with a tray full of drinks as well as food.

"Oh yeah, all of it."

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Kathryn, Chakotay, and Charyn ended up in the Mess Hall after the heat was started to get to her parents. Charyn hadn't minded so much. The time she had set the club for was right near closing and the longer the stayed the more the people filtered out. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. I know it's not…"

"Sweetheart, we had fun." Chakotay answered reaching across the table to take his daughters hand. "Thank you for inviting us." Under the table he squeezed Kathryn's knee.

"Yes, it was interesting watching you with the others." Kathryn said. She had been wondering if they were more people like Charyn, but she hadn't felt right in asking.

"You didn't mind being in a club full of werewolves?" Charyn asked. She was slightly surprised.

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked, "Werewolves?" That explained the eyes at least.

"Yeah… it's wasn't a full moon at least." Charyn smiled. The silence stretched between them and it was comfortable. They were a family sitting together after some time on the holodeck. How had she missed this when she was a kid? Why was she getting it now? Simple; they were 70,000 light years from home. They had no choice but to figure out how to be a family or the journey home would be a lot worse. The truth deep down in her soul was she was a girl in need of her family. She needed the love of her parents to feel like a person. '_I love you both so much_' Charyn couldn't make her voice form the words. They stuck in her throat. She hoped that would change the more time she spent with her parents.

Charyn was about to say that she was happy about how they had ended up when a violent tremor rocked Voyager. It pitched Charyn, Chakotay, and Kathryn out of their chairs and to the floor. The Red Alert Klaxons shattered the silence and the Captain was called to the bridge. Charyn went with her parents to see what was happening and hat new disaster this quadrant had brought to them. '_And to think I was almost liking it here._' Charyn thought as she hurried out the Mess Hall.


End file.
